


Ultimate Masters

by Ecrilthir



Series: Legendary Masters [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 05:30:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 16
Words: 19,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21031028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ecrilthir/pseuds/Ecrilthir
Summary: In a Secret part of the world, Pokemon Masters exist to protect the world.. but when the greatest threat in the world arises, they must summon the strongest Masters in the world, but can they band together in time to stop it?





	1. Master's Gathering

**Author's Note:**

  * For [X & Y Legends Facebook Team](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=X+%26+Y+Legends+Facebook+Team).

**Chapter One: Master's Gathering. **

* * *

  
  
Among the many beings of this world, their exists the human's that call themselves the Pokémon Masters. These Masters each helped rule the Region, guiding the Council that ran the region, they each had a seat of great Importance, and they even outranked the Champion.   
  
But to become a Master they had to pass the 18 Trails before even close to earning the title. They would then take their throne in an Ancient tower of their Element. Each region had its own tower's which are spread across the region, Only the Master's of that region know the location and the way to enter the ancient towers.   
  
Each Master was beyond powerful, they had been known to take out entire Elite Four's with a single Pokémon and then best the Champion with that very same Pokémon, never healing, never resting, never relenting until the job was done.   
  
The Masters often added in stopping crime cydicate's, though they did not fight them head on, they still stood alongside their allies and were ready to aid if the chosen hero failed. Though they had not yet been called upon.   
  
In Hoenn, a young women walked out of her tower, looking up at it, she was the Psychic Master of Hoenn, one of the Strongest Trainers in the world and former Champion of Sinnoh, her name was Billie. She wore a white robe with a white hood along with a pair of white boots. She walked gracefully around the towers gardens, a small cream and orange Pokémon chasing behind her.   
  
She frowned as she saw another trainer standing nearby, he wore a black jacket that had many marks and cuts in, a red T-shirt poked out from underneath, a pair of black jeans and black training boots, he also had a long flowing black cape that was tied around his neck with a gold chain, Billie walked over to him, the small Pokémon vanishing back to the tower it now called home.   
  
"Damien, Dragon Master of Hoenn, why have you come here?" Billie asked, looking upon him with distaste.   
  
"I came here to see my favourite fellow Pokémon Master" Damien replied,   
  
"And the real reason?" Bilie asked   
  
"I came to finally find out which of us is the strongest Trainer" Damien replied, a superior smirk on his face,   
  
"If you wish defeat upon you, then who am I to argue?" Billie asked, Picking up one of her Pokéball's on her waist,   
  
"Go Salamance!" Damien called and the Large Dragon burst forth,   
  
"Go for it Gallade!" Billie smiled as the Psychic Pokémon burst forth,   
  
"Salamance, set this off with a Outrage!" Damien smirked and the Dragon charged forwards, it slammed into Gallade and sent it flying back,   
  
"Gallade, return fire with Night Slash!" Billie called and Gallade immediately recovered, landing on the ground as one blade upon its arm grew dark and it charged forward slamming into Salamance, which roared in pain   
  
"Salamance, hit it again with Outrage, this time, full power!" Damien ordered and Salamance roared, leaping forward once more and slashing a full power Outrage at Gallade, sending it flying again, Billie scowled and then smirked,   
  
"Gallade, while in the air, use Sword Dance!" Billie called and Gallade created the false swords which faded at once, and as he landed on the ground, Billie added "Now, use Psycho Boost!"   
  
The Psychic Pokémon leapt into its most powerful attack, boosted by its type it slammed arm first into Salamance, sending it crashing into the ground.   
  
"Salamance, you okay?" Damien asked and Salamance climbed up and nodded, "Then continue your attack!"   
  
For the third time, Salamance leapt forward and crashed into Gallade, knocking it backwards, but this time Gallade did not fly into the air, showing that Salamance was far weaker than his opponent.   
  
"Salamance, hit him once more with Rock Slide!" Damien called and Salamance roared, three rocks falling from above, two slamming into Salamance himself and then one headed for Gallade, which cut it in half.   
  
"Dam, Salamance was confused... Should have guessed that Pierce's advice would prove false!" Damien scowled, as he looked at Salamance,   
  
"Gallade, finish this match with Dark Slash!" Billie called, and Gallade ran forward, slamming into Salamance, which crashed to the ground, a cloud of dust sprung up around it and as the dust cleared, it was obvious Salamance had fainted.   
  
"Return!" both Masters called, Damien was scowling while Billie had a small smile on her face   
  
"Go Dragonite!" Damien called, and the large golden Dragon burst forth. It roared impressively and anyone but a Pokémon Master would have cowered.   
  
"Take the field Espeon!" Billie smirked, as the psychic cat appeared,   
  
"Espeon, use Psychic!" Billie commanded at once, and a wave of pure energy was sent at Dragonite, it barely left a mark upon the large Dragon.

  
"Dragonite, send this cat back where it came from with Dragon Tail!" Damien ordered and the Dragon leapt forward and its tail glowed purple and it slammed into Espeon, sending it flying back into its Pokéball.   
  
"So, your boing to fight like that huh?" Billie asked, "Then It's time for me to bring the ultimate Pokémon of my team, Go for it my old friend, Mew!"   
  
Mew appeared and floated in the air and looked over at its foe, "Dragonite, Use Outrage, knock it out of this battle!"   
  
"Oh, I rather think I'll be doing the knocking out around here" A Deep malevolent voice spoke and the two masters turned and faced an Orb of Pure Darkness hovering above them,   
  
""What in the name of Arceus is that thing?" Damien asked, looking at the orb   
  
"I'm not sure, I can't tell what it is" Billie replied,   
  
"I am your end, mere mortals" The Voice from the orb sounded once more as it sent a thousand shots of darkness at Mew and Dragonite,   
  
"Mew, Use Ice Beam!" Billie called, and some of the shots froze and shattered, but the remaining attacks hit home and dealt some serious damage   
  
"Dragonite, Use Outrage on that thing!" Damien called, the gold Dragon launched itself up and slammed into the orb,   
  
"Impressive mortal's, you managed to hit my orb, Now it is time for me to finish your Pokémon, and then finish you as well!" The Orb spoke again, "Even if you send out everything you have to fight me it will not be enough, I know for what my sister entrusted you with, but even they cannot save you!"   
  
"What should we do?" Damien asked,   
  
"If he wants all we've got with us, then he shall get it!" Billie smirk, "Go for it, Gallade, Alakazam, Espeon, Metagross and Reuniclus!"

  
"Alright, face my draconic fury!" Damien smirked, "Say hello to Flygon, MegaAmpharos, Hydreigon and my mighty Latios!"   
  
The ten Pokémon roared and looked at the orb,   
  
"Full power, Mew, use Ice Beam! Gallade, time for a Night Slash! Alakazam, use Shadow Ball, Espeon use Psychic, Metagross, use Meter Mash! And Reuniclus use Thunder!" Billie Ordered, The six Pokémon leapt forward and attacked The Orb, it didn't leave a scratch.   
  
"Flygon, use Stone Edge. MegaAmpharos, use Signal Beam. Hydreigon, use Dragon Rush. Latios, use Shadow Ball!" Damien called, and the five Dragon's slammed into The Orb, but much like the Psychic Masters, it did nothing.   
  
"We're not even scratching the surface of it!" Damien frowned, looking at the Orb.   
  
"We need a new plan!" Billie called, looking at Damien,   
  
"There is no power that can hold me, no power that can best me, and no power that can break the shell that contains me" The Orb spoke firmly and coldly, "Now face my Judgement!"   
  
A bright darkness started to shine and eighteen colours burst forth from it. Each splitting off into a thousand seeds of darkness that slammed into the ten Pokémon and blasted them back into the Psychic tower, defeating them all with ease.   
  
"Return all of you!" Billie and Damien called together looking over at the large Orb.   
  
"Now you perish!" the Orb called, another attack of bright darkness appeared again, and then they split into the eighteen colours and then shot at the two Pokémon Masters, "So Long Plate Bearers"   
  
In the other regions, figures arouse as an item in their bag started to shake, they all frowned and looked to the sky, what did she want of them, they who had passed her trial to take part of her power for themselves.

* * *

  
  
**And there's the chapter! **


	2. The Plan

**Hope You Enjoy! **

* * *

  
**Chapter Two: The Plan.**

* * *

  
  
As the Darkness flew toward Billie and Damien, the two cowered and prepared for the end, until two bright lights shone from their towers, one a pinky-purple and the other of royal red, the two objects flew in front of Billie and Damien, protecting them from the attack, they then glowed bright white and sent a wave of energy at the orb,  
  
"What is this?" The Orb screeched as it's own power was used against it.  
  
"The Plates..." Billie and Damien spoke softly looking up at the two objects, The Draco Plate and The Mind Plate, They flew down and landed into their masters hands, who looked up at the Orb.  
  
"We're protected from you as long as we bare these Plates you foul creature" Billie spoke to the orb,  
  
"So you are, for now, pray to your Arceus that we won't meet again, or I know you will not survive" The Orb snarled at Billie as it flew away into the distance, leaving the two Masters alone.  
  
"Now what?" Billie asked,  
  
"That thing is going to keep attacking and killing people, we need to stop it!" Damien scowled,

  
"We're no match for that thing!" Billie frowned looking as if the Dragon master had gone mad.  
  
"Maybe the two of us aren't but there are other masters in the world right?" Damien smirked,  
  
"Are you suggesting what I think you are?" Billie asked looking at him,  
  
"We get a group of them, and we kick. his. backside." Damien nodded,  
  
"I'm in, he's due some serious payback for what he did!" Billie smiled, then looked to her tower, "I need to get something from my tower, I shall be back"  
  
Billie then rushed off and ran inside her tower, Damien looked around, thinking of all the masters in the world, how would they pick which Masters would be the best to help?  
  
Damien knew of three other Masters he'd want by his side at once though, they had passed the trials alongside him, though they took up seats in other regions, he knew their raw power exceeded even that of legendary Pokémon and Trainers, these three were the Electric Master of Kanto, Chris, The Fire Master of Johto, PC and the Dark Master of Johto, Ryan.  
  
He smiled, those three's determination and skill had made them more dangerous than anyone in the world, he also remembered once talking with them recently, when they mentioned they had recovered an ancient artefact of great power to their type, Damien instantly knew what this meant, the Zap Plate, Flame Plate and Dread Plate had been recovered.  
  
He looked over at the tower and wondered what was taking Billie so long, so after checking no-one was around, he walked towards the tower and then inside, looking around he found no sign of the Psychic Master, so he continued his walk through the tower, eventually reaching the very peak where he found Billie looking through some files,  
  
"What in the name of Arceus are you doing?" Damien asked and Billie glared at him,  
  
"Trying to see which Masters we should have join us, so far I have three" Billie through Damien three files, and he opened the first,  
  
Name: Rowan.  
  
Steel Master of Unova.  
  
Personal Report: Pokémon Master Rowan has been known to be as cold as steel, yet as calm as the ocean. He remains calm and collected through his training and will defeat any opponent that comes his way, he has also been known to use traps to defeat opponents (such as Stealth Rock and Spikes), his team is well built, but as like all (par 2) steel types, he still needs to find a way to beat the Weakness of Steel, Speed. Alder, Ex-Champion of Unova.  
  
"Really a Steel Master?" Damien asked,  
  
"We need someone that can help to hold the path open, he is the best Steel Master in the world" Billie replied, "check his team"  
  
Damien sighed and looked through the list of Pokémon, his eyebrow's rising at one of them, "Fine, he's in. Next?"  
  
Billie slid the file over the table to Damien who picked it up.  
  
Name: Pierce.  
  
Normal Master of Hoenn.  
  
Personal Report: Master Pierce of Hoenn has been known to be highly opinionated and will stick to them, his rash nature can lead to complications when paired with someone of opposite view points or trainers that mock the Pokémon he uses…. Yet they do this too their peril, as though his Pokémon are Normal, he Is far from Normal strength! – Steven Stone, Ex-Champion of Hoenn.  
  
"No way in this world will I work with him, ever!" Damien scowled dropping the file on the table,  
  
"Why not?" Billie asked,  
  
"That guy keeps giving me lousy advice, like: Give your Pokémon a Rwarst Berry, it'll stop the confusion..." Damien scowled,  
  
"Then maybe you shouldn't listen to his advice" Billie smirked, "He's in, no buts"  
  
"Fine, I get the next one then!" Damien scowled, looking through the files until he came across a trio of familiar names, he slide one to Billie who picked it up.  
  
Name: Ryan.  
  
Dark Master of Johto.  
  
Personal Report: Pokémon Master Ryan, Victor of the Johto League and reported best Dark Trainer in the entire world. He often seeks friendship, yet he travels alone due to his inability to trust other trainers to watch Fihis back, the reasoning for this is currently unknown, though it is believed to be linked to his brother (See Notes), His Dark Types are more than a match for nearly every trainer and can even deal with most Champions and Elite Four Members – Red, Rouge Champion of Kanto.  
  
"How'd he get RED to write his report?" Billie asked with an air of bitterness.  
  
"He bested Red once and Red wrote his ONLY report, editing it when he became a Pokémon Master" Damien replied, looking over at Billie who was reading through all the note,  
  
"Lucky son of a Arcanine" Billie scowled placing the report in the 'IN' pile.  
  
"What about this one?" Damien asked Billie, still holding two reports back from her eagle eyes.  
  
Billie grabbed it and looked down at the name,  
  
Name: Jesse  
  
Fight Master of Hoenn.  
  
Personal Report: 'Pokémon Master Jesse Is a Powerful yet Inexperienced Trainer in the true art of battling, his Pokémon choices reflect this, though he makes the most of every small slip up you can make, he's strategically strong and can often take his time coming up with a plan of attack, when he does his attack's will hit hard  
and make you rethink your entire plan' – Wallace, Champion of Hoenn.  
  
"Him? the one who goes around fighting with his Pokémon in the streets?" Billie asked,  
  
"Yes, Him" Damien replied, "Look at his team, look at his experience, Wallace is a prat, we both know that, he'd call Brendan, May and Wally inexperienced if they had a report"  
  
"True" Billie shrugged, placing the file along with the others.  
  
"And these two?" Damien asked, passing over his aquantances files.  
  
Billie opened the first,  
  
Name: PC  
  
Fire Master of Johto.  
  
Personal Report: Pokémon Master PC of Johto uses a Fire offensive team and Knows how to use it, He is slightly rebellious and has a temper that can rival the heat of his Charizard's Flame, this can be tamed over time but like a well burning blaze, it cannot be put out forever, his strength was enough to overpower all of my Water Pokémon with ease, showing that Water may put out the flame, but PC's flame will boil water! – Wallace, Champion of Hoenn.  
  
"I like that, Wallace got beat by a fire type user... ha! that'll teach him!" Billie smirked, "And I think we need a bit of Firepower behind us"  
  
"That was honestly the lamest joke I have ever heard" Damien replied, placing PC's file along with the others that they wanted.  
  
"Hey lookie what I found, your file... now time for some payback!" Billie smirked, and opened the file.

  
Name: Damien.  
  
Dragon Master of Hoenn.  
  
Personal Report: Pokémon Master Damien has trained with his Dragons from an early age and can even rival the power of Legendary Trainers such as Dawn Berlitz (See File: Galactic Crisis In Sinnoh), he has trained alongside myself to make his Pokémon practically immune to the Ice types that bane a Dragon-users life, yet he still has to find a way to defeat the Fairy type, however with his skill I think that he will find this in a short while – Cynthia, Former Champion Of Sinnoh.  
  
"Huh... Cynthia wrote yours did she? Out of all the Trainers that trained with me, she undoubtly did the best" Billie smirked,  
  
"Wait a second, YOU trained CYNTHIA?!" Damien asked,  
  
"Back when I was Sinnoh Champion" Billie shrugged, then she noticed the next file that Damien had sent over to her,  
  
Name: Chris  
  
Electric Master of Kanto.  
  
Personal Report: Pokémon Master Chris is a lone individual, preferring to stand and watch than get involved, his tactics are shocking to say the least (no Pun intentional), for he uses his Pokémon's brute power to defeat his opponents, though he does use tactics to face many of his opponents he can often trick people into thinking they have an advantage even though they have just fallen into a trap of Thunder' Samuel Oak, Kanto Regional Professor  
  
"You really want him? he's a lone warrior" Billie asked, looking confused,  
  
"I know he's odd, but I've seen his raw strength and you'd be hard pushed to find another Master that has the same amount of electrical energy" Damien argued,  
  
"I'm not sure, I wonder how he did in the trial's?" Billie looked at down at the files and frowned,

  
"He did them all in a day, like me, PC and Ryan, we ran them as a quartet" Damien replied,  
  
"You beat the trails in a day too?" Billie asked, placing the file on the pile "Yay! I'm not weird anymore"  
  
"Jury's out on that" Damien muttered to himself, as he picked up another file before throwing it behind him.  
  
The two continued looking through the files dropping most of them until two remained, Damien grabbed one and smirked,  
  
Name: Billie  
  
Psychic Master of Hoenn.  
  
Personal Report: Pokémon Master Billie has a vast knowledge which she uses in battle to gain an advantage before the first move has even been made, her cunning nature allows her to gain an advantage in both battles and arguments and can even find ways to best types that have a great type advantage on her Pokémon, she uses her Pokémon to the max effect, backing her opponent into a corner, before defeating them – Steven Stone, Ex-Champion Of Hoenn.  
  
"Steven can't seem to sing your praises enough" Damien placed the file down looking at Billie who nodded,  
  
"Course, I'm awesome!" Billie smirked, looking down at the last file on the table,  
  
"By the way, why do you have these files?" Damien asked,  
  
"Hm? Oh the Master tournament is coming up, so I wanted to know who I'd be facing" Billie replied,  
  
"Its not for another a year and 8 months!" Damien scowled,  
  
"I know that" Billie chuckled, "But I need to prepare, anyway I think that she should join us, we need more girl power!"  
  
Damien sighed and picked up the file,  
  
Name: Melissa  
  
Water Master of Unova.  
  
Personal Report: Pokémon Master Melissa is an aqua Mastermind, her tactics and kind nature to all Pokémon are only matched by the anger of Her Gyarados, which maybe nothing to do with her but still must be calmed. I have faced her several times and she always soaks me in battle, using such tactics to distract her opponent while she attack's her enemy. She may be young in years, but her determination to be the best Water Master ever born will drive her to who knows where' – N, Former Champion of Unova and Former King of Team Plasma.  
  
"Well I agree, N was a skilled trainer" Damien shrugged, "So she's in... wait look there's one more!"  
  
Billie looked at the bookcase where Damien was pointed and she jumped up looking over at it, picking up the file,  
  
"She's in too... I know her personally" Billie smirked, handing the file to Damien to read,  
  
Name: Ty  
  
Flight Master of Johto.  
  
Personal Report: Pokémon Master Ty is a quiet individual who is young in years, yet more experienced than most people double her age. She uses her many secondary types to gain an advantage over those types that are strong against her own, and those that are not as well! Boosted by the ancient artefact that her Togekiss holds, her team is more dangerous than half of the Champions in the world! - Bill, Head of Tactical and Pokémon Research in Kanto.  
  
"Bill? He doesn't usually write reports for anyone!" Damien put the file on the table,  
  
"I Know, she's a special case, and the best master of flight in the whole dam world!" Billie smiled,  
  
"Fine, so we got our team, with these Masters, we should be able to take on that orb of darkness... and win" Damien smirked standing up, as the two of them walked to the machines to heal their Pokémon before they left before their long, long journey...

* * *

  
  
**And there it is! **  
  
**Hope you enjoyed! **


	3. The Fighter's Plot

**And I'm back! With a new chappy of course! **

* * *

  
  
**Chapter Three: The Fighters Plot**

* * *

  
  
Damien and Billie had been travelling for five hours now, covering a quarter of Hoenn, arriving at the northern most point of it, there they knew they'd find the Normal Tower of Hoenn, where Pokémon Master Aloysius and his army of Fighters set up camp and made plots and plans to become the strongest Master of the world, from his small tower in Johto he'd bested four of the best trainers.   
  
The two silent Masters walked over a ridge and gasped at what they saw, a dozen people stood against fifty men and women wearing karate outfits.   
  
"Aloysius must be preparing his men" Billie scowled, gripping hold of Espeon's ball.   
  
"If he thinks he's getting past me then he has another thing coming!" Damien growled, sounding much like his dragons.   
  
"And I'm sure that Pierce will have something to say about it" Billie smirked. Looking at the two where she knew she could see a figure watching from a second floor window.   
  
"a Normal type user against Fighting type users? One side much!" Damien scowled,

  
"You of all people should know that type doesn't determine victory, but it does help" Billie replied as she saw the figure storm out of his tower and towards Aloysius.   
  
"We should head down to see if we can stop Aloysius flooring Pierce, his file says he fears Dragon's so I should scare him all the way to Orre!" Damien smirked,   
  
As the two Masters got closer they got a good look at both Aloysius and Pierce. Aloysius was wearing a Karate outfit, a black belt tied around his waist, he had short black hair and dull grey eyes.   
  
While Pierce wore a light grey hoodie, with a white T-Shirt, Grey trousers and Black boots, his short brown hair lay flat against his head while his pale blue eyes were filled with silent anger.   
  
"Aloysius, what in the name of almighty Arceus are you doing?" Pierce asked looking over at Aloysius.   
  
"I am making ready for my bid to become the Greatest Master in the whole world!" Aloysius replied,   
  
"Phff, you couldn't beat me or any other master and you know it!" Pierce replied,   
  
"I could take you anytime!" Aloysius smirked,   
  
"Fine, if you can beat me here and now, you can move on, if not then you need to return to your tower and forget this stupid plan" Pierce replied, withdrawing a Pokéball from his belt.   
  
"Agreed, Come forth, Hitmontop!" Aloysius smirked,   
  
"Castform, make me proud!" Pierce called out,   
  
"Hitmontop use Rolling Kick!" the Fight Master of Johto called out and it was sent spinning around its feet kicking at everything that got in its way,   
  
"Castfrom, Lets show him the power of the sun, use Sunny Day!" Pierce called and the two watching Masters frowned, why wouldn't he declare an attack?

  
Meanwhile the Rolling Kick had hit and Castform had survived the assault, and had turned into its Sunny form.   
  
"Lets try that one again, Rolling Kick!" Aloysius ordered and Hitmontop went spinning again, flying towards Castform,   
  
"Now, unleash the sun's fury, use Weather Storm*!" Pierce called and Castform created a dozen's of Weather Ball's in the sky, sending them crashing into Hitmontop, which was launched against a nearby tree, sending a couple of Pidgey and Taillow flying.   
  
"Hitmontop?" Aloysius asked looking over at his Pokémon, but it had fainted.   
  
"It seems your strength cannot match mine" Pierce smirked, looking at the other Master,   
  
"Go Lucario!" Aloysius called as he threw a Pokeball,   
  
"A Part steel against a fire wielder?" Pierce asked looking at the Pokémon .   
  
"That's Right, unless your scared of it?" Aloysius asked,   
  
"Scared?" Pierce asked, "I'm more scared of it raining ice cream than you!"   
  
"Ice cream?" Damien asked tiliting his head,   
  
"There goes the last spec of respect I have for the world feared Dragon master" Billie sighed, her head in her hands.   
  
Meanwhile on the battlefield, Pierce and Aloysius were still arguing,   
  
"Fine! Lets finish this now, whoever win's this bout, wins the whole match!" Aloysius scowled, "But as I'm sporting, I'll let you swap for your ace!"   
  
"Agreed" Pierce nodded, "You did well Castfrom…. Come forth my lady Meloetta!"   
  
The legendary Pokémon burst forth and looked over at Lucario. Stars appeared in Billie's eyes as she gazed upon the Normal/Psychic legendary.   
  
"Meloetta, use Psychic!" Pierce ordered, and a massive Psychic wave was sent at Lucario, which leapt into the air avoiding it.   
  
"Lucario, use Dark Pulse!" Aloysius ordered and the attack launched at Meloetta, slamming into it.   
  
"Meloetta, use Charge Beam!" Pierce ordered, and Meloetta sent a wave of electric energy at Lucario, which knocked the fighting type backwards.   
  
"What a waste, Lucario, Finish this with another Dark Pulse!" Aloysius smirked as the dark attack flew at Meloetta, but Meloetta sent another Charge Beam to destroy it and slamming into Lucario.   
  
"Maybe you're getting cocky" Pierce smirked as he looked at the other Master.   
  
"Lucario, Use Aura Sphere!" Aloysius growled and the attack of pure energy went flying into Meloetta, not doing very much.   
  
"Meloetta, time for a show of your inner power, Relic Song!" Pierce called and the attack blasted Lucario backwards, when it had climbed up Meloetta had transformed into her Arae form.   
  
"What is that thing?" Aloysius asked,   
  
"The Normal/Fighting form of Meloetta" Pierce smiled, "Now Meloetta, use Focus Blast!"   
  
The fighting attack launched and blasted into Lucario, sending it flying and it crashed back to the ground, defeated.   
  
"Thank you Meloetta" Pierce smiled as he walked up to Meloetta's side.   
  
"You... there is no way….. how…. Boys… GET HIM!" Aloysius scowled as he rose, sending out his four other Pokémon while his fellow fighting type trainers sent out all six of their Pokémon .   
  
"Shall we?" Damien smirked and Billie nodded, the two walked down towards the battle,   
  
"You know, it's not nice to pick on people" Billie called to Aloysius.   
  
"And who are you?" one of Aloysius's grunts scowled,   
  
"Me? I'm Billie, Psychic Master of Hoenn" Billie chuckled,   
  
"And I'm the Hoenn Master of Dragon's, Damien" Damien told them appearing by Billie's and Pierce's side.   
  
"So it's a Pokémon Master and his fighters against three Masters? This seems one sided, maybe you should call some back up!" Aloysius laughed.   
  
"Go for it! Salamance, Flygon, Latios, Hydreigon, Dragonite, MegaAmpharos!" Damien called sending his Dragon's out to play,   
  
"Take the Field! Go for it, Gallade, Alakazam, Espeon, Mew, Metagross and Reuniclus!" Billie smiled as her team appeared.   
  
"They really are Master!" A few of Aloysius's fighters called,   
  
"Miltank, Togekiss, Spinda, Ditto! Come on out!" Pierce called as his remaining team appeared.   
  
"Go!" all the fighters called, their Machamp's, Machoke's, Primeape's, Poliwrath's, Hitmonlee's, Hitmonchan's, Heracross', Hitmontop's, Blaziken's, Breloom's, Hariyama's, Medicham's, Infernape's, Toxicroak's, Lucario's, Gallade's, Emboar's, Conkeldurr's, Throh's, Sawk's, Scrafty's and Mienshao's leapt forward towards them.   
  
"Go!" The trio of Hoenn Masters called and their Pokémon jumped forth, sending forth their most powerful attacks, the raw strength of these attack's sending their trainers backwards, Billie and   
Damien kept close to their Pokémon , often having to dodge attack's that were aimed at them, while Pierce and Aloysius stood to the back, Pierce issuing one instruction after the other while Aloysius laughed.   
  
After ten minutes, half of the fighters forces had been defeated and recalled, Latios was dealing with all the Toxicroak's, who were spewing Toxic attacks at anything that came near while the pure fighters were being engaged by Billie's Psychic's.   
  
After another five minutes, all the Fighter's had been bested and only Aloysius had any Pokémon left, he looked upon the trio of Masters that his men had faced then turned away, "You have not seen the last of me!"   
  
The Fight Master turned away and rushed off, the three Master's shared a glance and Pierce nodded to them,   
  
"Thanks for the assistance" Pierce told them,   
  
"No problem" Billie replied standing her full height.   
  
"So, to what pleasure do I owe the arrival of two of Hoenn's strongest Masters?" Pierce asked looking over at them,   
  
"We should tell you inside, battlefields always made me feel a bit nauseous" Damien told them, looking around at all the unconscious fighters on the ground.   
  
"Agreed" Billie nodded,   
  
With that the trio of masters walked inside the Tower and Pierce immediately rounded on the two others,   
  
"So why did you come here?" Pierce asked,   
  
"Recently myself and Damien were fighting against, well we don't really know what it was" Billie started,   
  
"A Sort of Black orb of pure darkness" Damien cut in,   
  
"It bested both of us in one attack" Billie told him, "Now we're out for revenge, but what we do know is that he's targeting those who hold ancient artefacts"   
  
"Like what artefacts?" Pierce asked, scowling.   
  
"Arceusian" Billie replied,   
  
Pierce's eyes went wide and he nodded, "So his plan is destruction?"   
  
"We think so" Damien nodded,   
  
"Well I might as well join your little cavalcade of ragtag Masters, so where are we heading?" Pierce smirked,   
  
"Why so keen?" Billie asked,   
  
"well other than this guy kicking the world out of existence as a possibility, you did save me, so I might as well help you guys out" Pierce smiled, as Meloetta began to sing as the sunset over the Hoenn sea.

* * *

  
  
**And there it is! **  
  
**Hope you enjoyed! **


	4. The Master of the Punch

**Have a chapter! **

* * *

  
**Chapter Four: The Master of the Punch.**

* * *

  
  
The trio had been travelling for a few days now, Damien was constantly at Billie's throat while Billie took this in her stride, Pierce just watching as chaos ensued before him, though the two other Masters views clashed with his own he would argue for hours, even if they had proven without a scrap of a doubt they were correct.   
  
They had just arrived in Dewford Town and then walked towards where the hidden tower of Fighting, knowning they'd have to either camp out or spend the night in a Pokémon centre.   
  
"And I say that the Grass tower is in the Forribidden Forest!" Billie snapped at Pierce   
  
"No way, it's in the Petalburg woods!" Pierce replied looking at Billie.   
  
"That's not possible, most people will have been in the Petalburg Woods, so if it was then so many people would have found it and tried to capture the Grass Pokémon that dwell within the Tower, or the Tree." Billie replied,   
  
"Why are we arguing about this?" Damien asked looking over at them,   
  
"Because he/she started it!" The two Masters called, and then glared at one another.   
  
They decided to head over to the Pokémon Centre, just to heal their Pokémon and then camp out just nearby to the small town.

* * *

  
  
**(A Few hours later) **  
  
The trio of them sat around the camp fire, almost ignoring the sounds of Pokémon battles on the nearby beaches. They then heard a loud punching sound nearby and leapt up, they turned to face the group of teens and saw that a lone figure was standing above 18 fainted Pokémon,   
  
"I'll go" Pierce sighed as the duo shrugged looking at him, he skid down a hill and Billie stood up watching as Pierce advanced on the figure, who at closer inspection had a Blaziken by his side.   
  
"Hey, you beat all of these" Pierce called to the trainer,   
  
"I Did" The trainer replied,   
  
"Then you won't say no to facing me" Pierce smiled,   
  
"It is right to introduce yourself beforehand" The Trainer replied,   
  
"I am Pierce, Normal Master of Hoenn" Pierce smirked,   
  
"My names Jesse, I'm a fighting type user" the newly revealed Jesse replied,   
  
"Then we have a battle!" Pierce called, "Go for it Togekiss!"   
  
"Blaziken, you're up!" Jesse told him, "Use Sword Dance!"   
  
"Togekiss use Air Slash!" Pierce called out, and the large Pokémon flew towards him, slashing at the Fire/Fighting Pokémon.   
  
"Blaziken use Flare Blitz!" Jesse called and the Pokémon leapt up, slamming into Togekisss, defeating it in one fell blow,   
  
"That's Powerful!" Damien frowned,   
  
"Wait, I recognise him!" Billie called rushing down the hill, "STOP THE BATTLE!"   
  
"Why?" Pierce asked looking over at him,   
  
"Because your opponent isn't who he seems to be, He is Jesse, Fighting Master of Hoenn" Billie replied, looking over at him.   
  
"He's a Pokémon Master?" Pierce asked and Jesse chuckled,   
  
"I Am, so what are you doing here Pokémon Master Billie?" Jesse replied,   
  
"A Great evil has arisen, and we the Masters are preparing to deal with it, we would like you to join us and fight against it" Damien told him as he appeared from behind Billie and looking at Jesse,   
  
"You!" Jesse screeched at him,   
  
"Me" Damien replied smirking.   
  
"Who are you then, the last time we met and the time before that all you did was blow my Pokémon away and then flew off on your Dragons!"   
  
"My name is Damien, Dragon Master of Hoenn" Damien replied,   
  
"So you really are a Pokémon Master, now we're even" Jesse frowned grabbing a Pokeball, "Go Keldeo!"   
  
"Latias, take him on!" Damien roared, before a blast of darkness sent them backwards they looked up at the orb,   
  
"Now this is a cute sight" The Black orb spoke in a deep voice,   
  
"Oh great it's this guy again" Damien frowned looking at it before sending out his team, followed by Pierce, Jesse and Billie.   
  
"So this is the Darkness?" Jesse asked and Pierce almost gapped at it,   
  
"You have brought more ants for me to squash in Judgement" The Orb called out, before sending forth the same attacks that defeated Billie and Damien.   
  
"Attack!" The four Masters called and their attacks clashed in the air, before it continued onto the 17 awaiting Pokémon and their trainers, it defeated all but the four Legendary Pokémon.   
  
"That's some attack!" Pierce scowled, recalling his fainted Pokémon.   
  
"Now its time for you to die!" The Orb called and sent series of attacks at them,   
  
"STOP!" A New voice called and a shield of light covered the Masters.   
  
"Sister" The Orb frowned,   
  
"If you wish to harm me, then face me, not my children" The Second voice spoke,   
  
"Then I shall, and when I do, all of creation will come to an end!" The Dark orb spoke and then flew off.   
  
"You want me to fight that?" Pierce asked looking at the other Masters,   
  
"You, us and few others" Billie replied, looking at the three others, "We will win this, with the help of all the masters that we have planned to join us"   
  
"Who could help against that creature?" Jesse asked,   
  
"The worlds greatest Masters, Grass, Fire, Water, Electric, Psychic, Dark, Fighting, Normal, Dragon, Flying and Steel. Working as one, we can win, we will win" Billie told them, looking around, each of them looking at one another,   
  
"Well I am in" Damien nodded to them,   
  
"So am I" Pierce smirked

  
"Well I s'pose if you've come this far for me, then I might as well join this hopeless quest" Jesse told them all looking around at them

* * *

  
  
**(Meanwhile In Johto)**   
  
A figure stood in a darkened room, looking out of the window, something was amiss in the world, a great darkness had arisen, he walked over to the balcony, he knew something was going on in the world, and his own darkness was no match for it.   
  
Something awoke behind him and he turned to face the Pokémon .   
  
"Calm my friend, calm, I shall deal with this Issue when whatever Arceus has planned reveals itself" The Trainer spoke, and the Pokémon nodded, falling asleep once more, sending its message around the world, making everyone afraid in their sleep.


	5. Travelling

**Back with a new chapter! **

* * *

  
  
**Chapter Five: Travelling.**

* * *

  
  
The masters broke camp at sunrise, knowing where to head, Slateport City, where they could travel to Johto to continue their quest, they knew there was three masters there, one in Kanto, Another in Sinnoh along with two in Unova.   
  
They mostly walked in silence, not used to being in each other's company. They all knew what was ahead of them, though none of them spoke about it, until after around three hours travelling, one finally spoke up   
  
"So….. Where did you all find your Legendary Pokemon?" Damien asked,   
  
"Mew saved me when I was a child" Billie replied,   
  
"Meloetta came to me while I was travelling in Unova" Pierce smirked,

  
"Keldeo found me while I was training in the wilderness of Unova" Jesse replied,   
  
"Sounds fun" Damien smirked,   
  
"Oh something funny Dragon Breath?" Jesse asked,   
  
"No" Damien replied, scowling at the nickname,   
  
"How much longer till we get to Slateport?" Pierce asked,   
  
"Should be a couple hours or so" Billie replied, as she walked around a sleeping Cacnea.   
  
"Who are we going after next?" Jesse asked,   
  
"Well there's the Dark Nightmare Master of Johto, The Burning Master of Johto and the Shocking Master of Kanto" Damien replied, "The three of us ran all the trails in one day…"   
  
"That's impossible, The Trail of Ice requires a dozen people to complete" Jesse replied,   
  
"Phff, Says the Elder Masters, we stood together and won the Ice Trail before going for the Legend Trail, winning It all in one day" Damien replied, "we were watching when the Fight Master died in the Trail of the Steel"   
  
"You were there?" Billie asked,   
  
"We tried to save him, but he was dead when we got to him" Damien replied scowling, "But that was back when Orre was under Pokémon Master control"   
  
"That was 5 Years Ago!" Pierce frowned, "You've been a Master for 5 years?"   
  
"Yep" Damien replied,

  
"I've been a Master for 6 Years" Billie replied,   
  
"Show off" Jesse frowned,   
  
"Hey, Isn't that Legendary Trainer May?" Pierce asked, looking over at a lone figure,   
  
"Sure looks like it!" Damien smiled as they rushed over to her,   
  
"Hey May, long time no see" Billie told her as she turned to face them,   
  
"Pokemon Master Billie!" May squealed, "I haven't see you since the Grand Party when Brendan took over as Hoenn Champion"   
  
"That was a massive event, I still can't face Champagne" Billie replied,   
  
"Nor can Steven" May replied, "He had to Sinnoh for a month to recover"   
  
"So how have you been?" Billie asked, Jesse and Pierce hovering behind them while Damien sat trying to call someone on his Pokégear.   
  
"Completing the Hoenn Pokédex, Brendan briefly lent me the Groudon and Rayquazza, even helped me find Registeel, Regirock, Regice, Latios and Latias" May smirked, "I Still need to find Jarichi"   
  
"What about Deoxys?" Billie asked,   
  
"Oh him, we found him years ago, some Kanto Trainer helped me out, think his name was Red or something like that" May shrugged.   
  
"Hows Brendan doing?" Billie asked,   
  
"Well thanks to Wally being one of his Elites he barely gets challenges, though Rayquazza and Groudon deal with them" May smirked then her phone rang, and as she listened to what they were saying, she went pale, "I'll be right there! Dad just got attacked by a Poochyena, he's badly injured"   
  
"Go, we'll catch up another time" Billie smiled and May flew off, a Skarmory grabbing her and whisking her away to another town,   
  
"Dam, no-ones responding" Damien scowled, putting away his Pokegear, "Looks like this will have to be done the old fashioned way"   
  
"So onto Slateport?" Pierce asked, and the three others nodded, who swiftly began walking.   
  
After a couple of silent hours they arrived in Slateport, walking towards the docks,   
  
"What you newbie Masters don't know is that we have our own Boat, I just hope that idiot Harry doesn't have it" Billie replied,   
  
"Harry's the Water Pokémon Master of Hoenn" Damien told them, "He is always diving to the ocean floor for some new crazy reason, last time I saw him he believed there to be a under the water city down there populated by under the sea Piplup's Lead by a Gyarados."   
  
"That is crazy" Pierce smirked as they walked towards a private dock, smirking as they saw a boat waiting for them, they walked over to it and hopped aboard, Billie taking the helm.   
  
"I Always loved this boat, and Rex always throughs the wildest part….." Jesse started before falling silent at Billie's glare.   
  
"So, onto Johto!" Billie called as they began the engines.   
  
"And to victory" Damien muttered under his breath.

* * *

  
  
**(Johto) **  
  
The Tower was on fire again, though that was where he was in his Element, the Fire Master of Johto. He smiled as he began controlling the fire with his own powers, making them die down to a safe level, his trainers watched in awe of this skill.   
  
He just smirked again, watching the world burn on.

* * *

  
  
**(Kanto)**   
  
The Ocean crashed against the rocks where the tower stood tall, a lone figure kneeling near the edge of it, he listen to the waves, feeling the Electrical surge of power that the waves were creating.   
  
His Tower was behind him, he had no trainers that dwelt in the large tower, he knew this was because of the two hour trek to the Kanto Mainland, he knew no one dared come out this far into the world, due to the war that had raged for years.   
  
He smiled as he felt his guardian return, he turned and walked towards it, feeling the surges of power that was coming from the world.

* * *

  
**(Sinnoh)**  
  
The Grass was restless and its master along with it, he smiled as he could fell the trouble brewing in the world, he knew he would have to help, Celebi had shown him that.   
  
But he knew what the world would do without him, it was fall and burn and the grass along with it, he would fight against that with all his might.

* * *

  
  
**Hope you enjoyed**


	6. Enter the Shadows

**Chapter Six: Enter the Shadow. **

* * *

  
  
The Masters had been travelling for a day when they pulled up in Johto, parking the boat in one of the smaller private docks of Olivine City.   
  
They climbed off of the boat and walked towards Johtoian shores,   
  
"Feels good to be back in Johto!" Billie smiled as she stretched, driving a boat of 16 hours had tired her, luckily Damien had taken over and sent her to relax. They walked onto the shore and looked around, wondering where to head first,   
  
"I Say we try and find a Pokémon Master of Johto, they should be able to tell us where Ryan, Pc and Ty can be found!" Damien told them and they all nodded, looking around again until their eyes fell upon a figure asleep in the sun,   
  
"I know him, he was at the Trails, failed the Legend trail though…. Silly git only used Raticate's and Ratitta's" Pierce told them, as they walked over,   
  
"Hey, want to battle?" The Figure asked looking up,   
  
"We're looking for someone, think you can help?" Damien asked,   
  
"Well if you can beat me then I'll tell you where to find them" The Trainer replied, "Name's…."   
  
"Joey… you tried out to be a Pokémon Master, but failed as I recall… against Aloysius" Pierce told him smirking,   
  
"I remember you! Your that kid with the legendary Pokémon!" Joey told him   
  
"I Am, I am also the Normal Master of Hoenn" Pierce smirked sitting down ready to watch the match, unsure of who would face 'Youngster' Joey.   
  
"I will face you" Damien smirked as he walked forward, "But as I'm tired, we'll need to make it a 1 on 1"   
  
"Fine with me!" Joey called, "Go Ratticate!"

  
"Flygon Take the field!" Damien smirked,   
  
"Ratticate, use Hyper Fang!" Joey called,   
  
"Flygon, Speed form 1!" Damien smiled, having highly trained with it, he could issue this command and have the whole battle won in a minute.   
  
Flygon avoided the Hyper Fang before launching into an Outrage attack from behind, sending the rat crashing to the ground, while Flygon flew around, growing ever faster.   
  
"Ratticate, use Crunch!" Joey called out and it leapt into the air only to be outraged into the ground once more, this time the Rat was defeated.   
  
"No way!" Joey frowned looking over at Flygon, which had landed behind Damien.   
  
"Now, where can we find the Towers of the Masters?" Billie asked,   
  
"Which Master do you seek?" a new voice asked and every head turned to face the figure, he wore a black Jacket, Black T-shirt, Black Jeans, Black Boots and a pair of Black gloves.   
  
"Ryan?" Damien asked looking over at him.   
  
"Damien?" The figure asked as he looked over at him, "What is the Dragon Master of Hoenn doing here in Johto?"   
  
"Looking for you amoung others" Damien replied,   
  
"So you seek to destroy this new darkness I have sensed" Ryan replied,   
  
"Indeed" Billie told him,   
  
"The Psychic Master of Hoenn, you have nightmare's often" Ryan smirked,

  
"That is private" Billie scowled,   
  
"Not to me, nor my friend, Darkrai" Ryan held open a Pokéball as the dark Pokémon appeared by his side.   
  
"If I beat you, you will stay out of my nightmares!" Billie frowned looking over at him   
  
"Very well, either way, I shall come with you, this Darkness is far stronger than anything I have felt before." Ryan replied picking up his first Pokeball, throwing it to reveal a Sharpedo.   
  
"Take the Field! Gallade!" Billie called, sending forth her Pokémon.   
  
"Sharpedo use Crunch!" Ryan called and Sharpedo rushed forward and slammed into Gallade, which held strong,   
  
"Gallade, use Sword Dance!" Billie smiled as the Pokémon used his move.   
  
"Sharpedo, once more use Crunch!" Ryan called as it rushed forward,   
  
"Counter with Close Combat!" Billie replied and as Sharpedo rushed forward and Gallade swung and blasted Sharpedo backwards, but not before the Sharpedo had completed his attack, both Pokémon were knocked backwards and fainted.   
  
"Nice work, not many can best my Sharpedo, so how about my Darkrai?" Ryan asked as It moved forward, Billie frowned, normally she would not be able to sense a Legendary Pokémon, then it hit her and she smirked,   
  
"Alakazam, The field is yours!" Billie smiled,   
  
"think you can Match Darkrai with that?" Ryan asked,   
  
"That's not Darkrai, Alakazam use Shadow Ball!" Billie called as the attack flew forward and slammed into the opposing Pokémon, whose illusion faded, revealing it to be a Zoroark, "That trick may work on some, but not me!"   
  
"Zoroark, use Snarl!" Ryan frowned and the attack hit Alakazam, weakening it,   
  
"Alakazam, use Shadow Ball once more!" Billie called and it hit into Zoroark, not doing as much as the first attack.   
  
"Zoroark, use Snarl again!" Ryan smiled, and Billie watched as her Zoroark was weakened again.   
  
"Shadow ball once more!" Billie frowned as the attack hit Zoroark, the attack weakening once more.   
  
"Snarl to finish it!" Ryan called and Billie watched as Alakazam fell.   
  
"THAT'S IT!" Billie shouted, "Take the Field, Mew!"   
  
With that the child-like Mew appeared and looked over at Zoroark,   
  
"Mew use your inner strength, hidden Move, Aura Sphere!" Billie called, and Zoroark was blasted backwards, defeated by Mew.   
  
"This time you will face Darkrai for real" Ryan smiled, as he sent forth his legendary Pokémon.   
  
"I'm ready, Mew is too!" Billie called.   
  
"Darkrai, show her the fear of the night, Dark Void!" Ryan smirked as Mew fell into a troubled sleep,   
  
"Mew!" Billie called out but Mew was unreachable,   
  
"Now use Dream Eater!" Ryan smiled as he watched Mew weaken,   
  
"Mew, No, Please, you have to fight this sleep!" Billie called but Mew couldn't hear her,   
  
"Another Dream Eater!" Ryan called again, Mew weakened once more.   
  
"Mew, We've been through so much! I Need you to wake up!" Billie called and Mew's eyes flew open, "Now use Your inner power once more! Aura Sphere!"   
  
"Darkrai use your Inner Power, Night Storm!" Ryan called and the two attacks flew past one another blasting into the two Legendary Pokémon, each was defeated and Billie and Ryan growled, they had both won and lost.   
  
"Looks like your Nightmare's are still game" Ryan replied,   
  
Billie walked over to him, "If you ever enter my Nightmare again, I will show you the true inner power of my Pokémon and I will best you, over and over again!"   
  
"Fine with me!" Ryan smirked, as he turned away, "But first to the Pokémon Centre!"

* * *

  
**Done!**


	7. The Burning Master

**And have another chapter… I think my fingers are starting to BURN through all this typing… **

* * *

  
  
**Chapter Seven: The Burning Master**

* * *

  
  
It had been two days since Billie and Ryan had battled and not a word had been shared between the two of them, thought they had been civil to the other Masters they hadn't spoken to one another, though they knew where to head due to Ryan showing them on a map where to go,   
  
They were walking along the Kanto/Johto Border and up towards Mt. Silver when they turned to face it, far out in the ocean a massive storm was brewing,   
  
"The Master of Kanto is growing board again, he does that whenever he is board…." Ryan smirked as he watched the lightning crash to the ocean, "Either that or he is training again, I hear he's going for the Grand Master Rank soon"   
  
"A Pokémon Grand Master?" Billie asked, "Only the most Foolhardy would dare"   
  
"And you think he would because?" Ryan asked,   
  
"Which Master is it anyway?" Damien asked looking over   
  
"That's where the Thunder Master stands tall, his storms creating all of Kanto's Power now that its Plant shut down, he uses those storm clouds to test his and his Pokémon dodging skills, avoiding attacks, no-one knows what causes these storms but its rumoured to be a hundred Pikachu's working together" A New voice said and they turned to face a figure leaning against a the base of the Mountain,   
  
"Who are you?" Billie asked drawing out her Pokeball containing Gallade, not willing to trust a soul.   
  
"Me?" The Figure asked, "Nobody you'd know, though If you must, you may call me Silver"   
  
"Silver? As in Champion Ethan's Rival?" Ryan asked,   
  
"The same, Though I go by the name Rocket-Bane these days" Silver replied,   
  
"I thought that was the Title Lance gave Red when Giovanni fled before him for the third time?" Pierce asked,   
  
"It's my title too! I helped beat the Rocket Generals and uncovered a Rocket Plot to take down The Elite Four with insider spies!" Silver snapped.   
  
"I Always forgot Will and Karen betrayed Johto, then again as I hear it, if Red and Blue hadn't helped neither you nor Ethan would be here" Ryan smirked,   
  
"We could have taken them!" Silver snapped,

  
"Yet you were both on the ground with all of your Pokémon either Asleep or out cold, heck even Lance had been overpowered" Ryan replied,   
  
"So, we weakened them!" Silver argued,   
  
"I'm not arguing with you kid, but you did get saved by those two, isn't that why there's a Kanto league separate to the Johto one now with Red as Champion?" Ryan smirked   
  
"More like Rouge Champion from what I hear" Billie told Damien who nodded and smirked,   
  
Ryan and Silver spent the next ten minutes in 'mature' (Shouting Match) discussions before Silver flew off on a Pidegot.   
  
"That got rid of him" Ryan smiled, "Now the Fire tower is just up ahead!"   
  
The quintet walked up the hill and found a massive tower, it looked as if it had recently been put set on fire. They climbed the hill and arrived at the great door,   
  
"Not the friendliest tower!" Jesse frowned looking up at the large tower,   
  
"PC OPEN THIS DOOR!" Ryan Roared and within a couple of minutes the door opened and a small girl stood there,   
  
"Evening Anna, is he here?" Ryan asked moving past her looking around,   
  
"He's up top, battling this Dark Orb!" Anna told them and they shared a glance and ran up the stairs, arriving to find a man standing tall, he wore a Red Leather Jacket, White T-Shirt, Red Leather Jeans, Black Shoes and a Ruby Necklace, on either of his sides stood a Shiny Charizard and a Blaziken.   
  
"Don't you'll be destroyed!" Pierce told the man, presumably the Master of the tower,   
  
"I can take that thing!" He replied, "Alright Boys, Blast Burn this creep back to whatever crevice he crawled out of!"

  
With that Charizard and Blaziken ran forward, each setting for the ultimate fire move which hit the orb,   
  
"Impressive, Very Impressive, now face my Judgement!" The Orb Spoke, sending forth an attack against the Master's Forces,   
  
"Mew use your Inner Strength, channel it into Psychic!" Billie called,   
  
"Darkrai, Aid Mew with your channelling of a Dark Pulse!" Ryan added,   
  
"Keldeo, Secret Sword!" Jesse called,   
  
"Meloetta, Relic Song!" Pierce added,   
  
"Latias, use Dragon Pulse!" Damien roared, all five sending forth their Legendries to Aid the Master,   
  
"Entei, use Fire Fang!" The Master called and out of no-where Entei appeared and the seven attacks clashed, sending shockwaves across the plains, knocking unconscious the Masters at Tower top, blasting them towards the edge of the Tower….

* * *

  
  
**(Elsewhere in Johto)**   
  
A Figure looked up, she rushed to her window to see a massive explosion over by the Fire Tower, "Go, See what has happened, I shall come as soon as I am able" She told some unseen Pokemon which rushed Past her as she continued to look over at the tower, a Black orb still visable, though she could see a crack in the orb, pure white Light was shining through.   
  
She frowned, leaping onto the back of one of her Pokemon she rushed towards the tower.

* * *

  
  
**(Kanto)**   
  
A Figure looked up as a sonic wave interrupted his training, he looked over at Kanto, nothing unusual there, so he turned his attention to Johto, where he could make out a small cloud of smoke, coming from near Mt. Silver, The Fire Tower.   
  
He smirked, Moltres must've set the Tower alight again from its perch near the summit of the Mountain, even so, this fire was unlike all the others Moltres had created, it seemed like an explosion.   
  
"Go, Find out what is going on, if it is hostile, destroy it with your power" He told his Guardian, which nodded and rushed towards the tower, its deadly fury following it behind, leaving its son and master behind it…..

* * *

  
  
**And done! **  
  
**See you soon!**


	8. Flight or Fight

**Backness! **

* * *

  
  
**Chapter Eight: Flight or Fight? **

* * *

  
  
The Master had arrived at the Fire tower, she was atop it in seconds, seeing the other Masters leaning against a wall, clearly unconscious, their Pokémon guarding their Masters.   
  
"And what do we have here?" The Orb boomed,   
  
"You must be the one causing all this destruction!" The Master growled,   
  
"And what if I am, I have just bested the strongest Pokémon from 6 Pokemon Masters, what makes you think that you have any chance against me?" The Orb asked,   
  
"Because their Pokemon are still ready to battle, will you help me?" The Master asked looking over at the six Legendary Pokemon, who nodded, "Then we have a battle! Come forth, Shaymin!"   
  
With that a seventh Legendary Pokemon appeared and took flight, ready for the battle.   
  
"Now lets see, use the moves your Trainers told you to!" The Master smiled, "Shaymin use Seed Flare!"   
  
"Now face my Judgement!" The Orb called and sent forth its attack, The attacks met in the centre and exploaded again, completely blasting the Master Backwards, while storm clouds gathered above.   
  
The Master stood up and looked over at the orb, more cracks had appeared in its surface. She frowned as she looked over at the orb, it was barely injured compared to the pokemon she was using had been greatly weakened.   
  
Then a bolt of thunder struck it from above and it turned to look up,   
  
"Another Legend wishes to join you I see, now let see how his Master will deal with my Shadow Aura!" The Orb roared and more cracks appeared, a smaller orb was sent forth out over the ocean towards a tower.

* * *

  
  
**(Kanto: Electric Master Tower)**   
  
The Master stood atop his Tower, a fist in his palm in deep concentration, then he felt it, an orb was flying towards him, taking a breath he commanded the storms, sending bolts of Thunder down against it, but to no-avail.   
  
Taking another breath he moved swiftly and the orb flew past him,   
  
"Have to do better than that!" He smirked, knowing that the black orb could hear him.

* * *

  
  
**(Johto: Fire Master Tower)**   
  
The Black orb growled as it heard what this Electric Master had said, almost mocking him. He felt another wave of attacks slam into his orb as he growled, The Electric Master would pay,   
  
"You are most fortunate, one of your friends has angered me greater than you, you shall survive this meeting!" The Orb growled again as it flew off towards the Electric Tower, a cloud of storms brewed up at once and the Pokemon above the clouds flew towards the tower.   
  
"What happened?" A Voice asked and the new Master saw that the others were awake,   
  
"That orb thing got angry with someone and flew of to fight them" The New Master told them   
  
"Ty is that you?" Billie asked as she looked over at the new master,   
  
"Billie? What in the name of Arceus are you doing in Johto?" Ty asked,   
  
"I'm fighting that thing, or getting people together who can fight it" Billie replied,   
  
"Count me in!" Ty told them looking among them and Billie smiled,   
  
"I knew you'd want in, that's why I wanted to get you to join!" Billie high fived Ty and she nodded,   
  
"Oh and what about me, that thing only levelled half my tower and knocked me out!" The Fire Master told them,   
  
"Your PC I guess?" Pierce asked looking at him,   
  
"You guess correct" PC told him,   
  
"Well you're the one we came for" Jesse told him,   
  
"I still think I can take him solo!" PC commented, "But I want to take him down and if it means I have to team up to do it, then I'm in. But then we call it quits, and I come back here to build my tower again, that's if Moltres hasn't already destroyed it"   
  
"Fine with us!" Pierce smirked, as they turned to face the Kanto Tower where the Orb had been heading, a storm was crashing around the tower as the Master battled the orb solo.

  
"We need to go help him!" Ty called and they all nodded, "I can fly you to your boat, but I dare not fly into the storm"   
  
"Fine with us!" They called as one and in a minute, five Pokémon had grabbed hold of them and flown towards the boat, they landed on the pier and they all rushed to the boat, climbing aboard.   
  
"Lets go!" Billie called and they rushed forward, towards Kanto and the small island where the Electric Tower awaited.   
  
After ten minutes the group had reached the edge of the storm, the ocean was getting dangerous and the storm striking the ocean,   
  
"Onward!" Damien called and they all moved forward, the ocean smashing against their boat, they gripped the side of the boat, they held firm and looked over at each other,   
  
"This is why I hat the water!" PC Roared as they tilted 90 degrees and then returned to normal, then felt a bunch of thuds at the bottom of the boat and again they were all thrown against a wall, knocking all but Ryan and Billie out.   
  
"Dam it!" Billie called as another crash at the bottom then she felt it, a sailors worst nightmare, water was flooding into the lower deck of the boat, she tried to move faster but the boat was going down fast and as another wave hit the ship, Billie was knocked off her feet, sending her into the ocean, she swam as fast as she could before a Pokemon attacked her from behind, knocking her out and without her, the Ocean began to take control of the boat, sending the Masters floating in the ocean, only Ryan was conscious and trying to help his fellows, though he could not reach his Pokeballs without falling under the water, he looked around at the others before something had him in its clutches and he was being dragged down, down to the ocean floor.

* * *

  
  
**And end! **


	9. Behind the Orb

**Chapter Nine: Behind The Orb. **

* * *

  
  
**(Thunder Master POV)**   
  
I frowned as the orb continued to fight against every one of my Pokémon, all of my electric types were shocking this orb and I smiled, it wasn't putting up much of a great fight, my many Pokémon making light work off these supposed Judgements.   
  
I then felt it, those blasted aqua Pokémon were acting up again, and by the feel of it, it could only be one Pokemon: Relicanth.   
  
"Lanturn, Go Take your brothers and chase away the Relicanth!" I Called to the water and a Lanturn poked his head out of the water, nodded and then dived down again, I turned my attention back to the battle to see my Voltorb's being blasted away,   
  
"All of you as one, Thunder!" I called to them and they attacked, a massive bolt of lightning slammed into the orb, and I smiled, those others had weakened the orb sufficiently for me to hold off on my own, with the right tools that is, a Storm and my Pokémon.   
  
I smiled as I watched my Guardian sending bolts down from the heavens above while the others attacked from below, it was a grand sight to see, electric attacks clashing with streams of darkness, the lighting overpowering the weak darkness and knocking it back, time and time again.   
  
Then I felt a something from my Lanturn, the Relicanth had not just been bothering people, they had attacked! I felt anger surge up in me, this orb of evil must have something to do with it!   
  
"Alighty Thunder overlord, Strike now with your inner strength! THUNDERSTORM!" I Yelled the last part and a great wave of electric power surged around the orb, my ultimate revenge on it, and then I smiled,   
  
"Lanturn, I know you can hear me, bring the passengers, alive!" I Told them and then turned back to the battle, where the orb was cracking, and crumbling until….   
  
I gasped at what I saw.   
  
Inside the orb had been a pokemon black as the night, he seemed to resemble Arceus though where should have been white was Black, and where gold should be was blood red, along with stark white eyes, no pupil at all.   
  
"And what are you?" I asked it,   
  
"Too long its been since I was last in true form…. My sister will be most… impressed that you and your fellows managed to break through it, even her Judgement and her children's most power attacks could not even scratch it!" The Pokémon spoke   
  
"It still didn't answer who you are" I Asked again, felling my Pokémon grow restless,   
  
"My sister calls me Archaos, due to my love of all things evil…. I think it is fitting you should have the right to call me it too, as soon I will destroy your world and leave you in utter chaos!" The Pokémon now revealed to be Archaos told me.   
  
"So Archaos, now you have my attention was that really the best plan?" I asked leaning backwards, my pokemon began charging their attacks,   
  
"It is most wise, for now I take my leave, we shall meet again, Dark-Storm" Archaos told me as he vanished in a blast of purple light, I frowned and looked around, walking inside my tower I rose to the top,   
  
"Guardian, please release the storm, no-one shall harm us now!" I told the bringer of the storm and he flew down, I smiled watching as my Lanturn and Chinchou's brought the passengers of the boat, I smiled as my guardian flew me down there and I looked upon the faces of them, I recognised 3 of them, Damien, PC and Ryan, we ran the challenges together, became Masters at the same time, then I looked at the others, recognising them from my many covert trips to other regions.   
  
There was the Psychic Master of Hoenn, Billie, she was famed for her Power. The next was Pierce, the Normal Master of Hoenn, famed for his strength. Next was Jesse, Fight Master of Hoenn, he was famed for his own personal battle prowess. Then came Ty, Flight Mater of Johto, she was powerful but I thought her reckless, gliding on the wind like that not knowing I was so close.   
  
I turned away and walked towards my tower, ready to sit upon my throne, thinking what Archaos had called me,   
  
Dark-Storm.

* * *

  
  
**(Hours Later, No POV)**   
  
The Masters groaned as they awoke looking around, seeing not but a lone tower standing against the skyline,   
  
"Where are we?" Pierce asked looking around,   
  
"My guess, is that we're on the lone Island where the Electric Tower of Kanto awaits, along with its reclusive Master" Billie told him standing up, rubbing the back of her head, they all looked around as Klinks and Klinglangs were flying around, creating a burst of Electric energy then flying off.   
  
They walked towards the tower and inside where they saw thousands of electrical gadgets sat around, all either on or muted, they walked closer to an elevator and climbed inside, noticing three buttons labelled Train, Relax, Bed. All the other buttons had a piece of red tape over them, clearly signalling that they shouldn't be pushed.   
  
"He always was a simplest" Damien smirked as they pressed the Bed button and they rose up faster than any other elevator could, arriving at the correct floor the door opened to reveal a large room beyond it. There were a few strong electric Pokémon beyond it, Electrivire, Luxray, Jolteon along with a fair few Joltik's.   
  
They walked inside to find a large throne in the centre of the room a lone figure asleep with a pile of books next to him,   
  
"Wonder what he was reading?" Billie walked forward and picked up a book, "Ancient Legends"   
  
"So he's been reading up on Ancient Legends" Ryan frowned,   
  
"I was trying to find out all I could on that blasted black orb" A voice interrupted them and they turned around to see the Electric Master standing their,   
  
"Its not in any book, I've memorized all about them, Every legend, every rumour, every myth" Damien told him

  
"Then you should be able to tell me the Folk tail of Arceus' brother" The Other master told Damien,   
  
"The Legend of Archaos?" Damien asked to a nod from the Electric one, "Well its said in the beginning Archaos and Arceus existed In perfect peace, creating everything that was ever to be known to happen and has happened, that was until Arceus gave the gift of life to other, creating creatures such as Mew and Humanity, this Angered Archaos and he started reaping havoc upon space and time"   
  
By now all the Masters had sat looking up at Damien, who continued,   
  
"Which is when Arceus created Dialga and Palka who calmed space and time, but they began to fight so Arceus gave life to Giritina, who in turn calmed the two legends, but over the centuries of human evolution, Archaos hid and grew mad and Evil. Then he managed to get to Giritina, who attacked his mother, getting banished for his crime, but not before Arceus created a way to summon him back, giving life to Mespirit, Uxie and Azelf. Arceus had also created an Pokemon to represent his truth and ideals of the new world." Damien continued taking a long breath,   
  
"Then humanity needed to be separated, they had been attacking the new Pokemon that Mew had created, so Arceus created Lugia and Ho-oh, who in turn brought the ocean and created three children of their own, Zapdos, Moltres, Articuno, Entei, Suicuine and Raikou. These Pokemon did multiply, but not to the extent of the other Pokemon." Damien sighed, "Then Archaos resurfaced, Arceus created a Guardian for humanity, Regigigus. Archaos battled with the legendary Pokemon and was bested, but not slain, he fled and then returned many years later, blowing the Ideal and truth Pokemon into three, Reshiram, Zekrom and Kyrueme."   
  
"These Pokemon were able to defeat Archaos together and to ensure that Archaos would never rise again, Arceus gave birth to more pokemon, filling the world to watch for Archaos' dangerous return" Damien finished taking a sigh, "Now why did you want to know that?"   
  
"Because the Black orb is Archaos, he has returned!"

* * *

  
  
**And scene! **


	10. Unova Calls

**More for fun! **

* * *

  
  
**Chapter Ten: Unova Calls**

* * *

  
  
The Masters were silent for a few seconds as they looked at the Electric Master,   
  
"You can't be serious?" Billie asked, "A creature from myth with no proof of existence apart from what you say?"   
  
"I Saw him with my own eyes, he is here in our world, he has been attacking us as he classes us as Arceus' children, bearers of Arcesian Artefacts" The Electric Master smirked, pointing with his thumb to a Yellow plate that sat in his throne,   
  
"The Zap Plate!" Ty squeaked as she looked up at the plate, she knew this was a bird killer…   
  
"Indeed, I battled with a mighty Pokémon to find it" The Thunder Master smirked,   
  
"Shouldn't you introduce yourself?" Pc prompted,   
  
"Very Well, I Am Chris, Kanto's resident Electric Master and bearer of a Patriarch Pokémon" Chris told them smirking,   
  
"What is a Patriarch Pokemon?" Ty asked,   
  
"When the Legendary Pokemon were first born, those first Pokemon created were called the Patriarch Pokémon, but other Legend were birthed of it, weaker than the Patriarch but still above normal Pokémon, each Pokémon has one Patriarch, only the Legendries remain though" Damien explained,   
  
"So he has one of the Patriarch Pokemon?!" Ty squealed looking over at him as he smirked, "How did you capture it?"   
  
"I Didn't, he raised me, from when I was young… since I first can rememeber, then after my Pikachu died he came to me, we battled, storm vs. storm and then he allowed me to capture him" Chris replied,   
  
"You were raised by a Legendary Pokemon, What or your family?" Pierce asked and he watched as Chris' face turned to rage,   
  
"NEVER MENTION THEM AGAIN!" He boomed looking at them as a crash of thunder was heard from above,   
  
After a couple of tense minutes they looked over,   
  
"We need your help" Pc told Chris who smirked,   
  
"I might just get you to repeat that, as last time I met you, you wanted to run the Ice Trail solo" Chris chuckled,   
  
"Don't push your luck bolty" PC Growled,   
  
"Wasn't intending to, and you want me to help with Archaos?" Chris asked and they all nodded, "Then as barer of the Zap Plate, I will help"   
  
"Good, do you have a boat, we need to get to Unova… and ours is sunk" Billie asked looking at him,   
  
"I have no need of a boat, so no" Chris replied looking over at them all, "But I have something better, follow me"   
  
With that he leapt up and grabbed the Zap Plate before walking into the elevator, he pressed the three untapped buttons together and they rose up, to the floor just before the roof, the door opened to reveal a large helicopter,   
  
"It was a small toy for myself to use when I need to go to Kanto for supplies" Chris smiled at the open mouths of the others,   
  
"How can you afford a 100,000,000,000 Poképound helicopter?" Billie asked,   
  
"I sell electricity to the mainland's, and in return they pay me a great deal, I supply half the world's power 11 out of 12 months every year" Chris replied, as he climbed into the controls, "Get in, we can be in Unova by tea time!"   
  
They all climbed inside of the Helicopter and they flew off, leaving the tower behind them, they then all looked out the window as they passed the clouds and flew on, towards Unova.

* * *

  
  
**(Several Hours Later)**   
  
They Landed in Mistralton City and climbed out, unused to flying they all felt a bit ill heading for the Pokémon Centre to try and catch their bearings, Chris and Ty stood watching as their companions rushed off,   
  
"I'll be back soon" Chris told Ty as he rushed off, into the Chargestone cave, where a flick of Blonde hair could be seen,   
  
Ty frowned but thought it must have been nothing more than a Joltik or Galvantula, she walked into the Pokemon Centre to see all the Masters buying up supplies including a map of Unova, not wanting to get lost now they knew what it was they were fighting.   
  
They walked out one-by-one, into the other world, Pc and the other men gapped as they saw Skyla talking with Elesa, knowing all the rumours about the two, until they noticed the watchers and walked inside Skyla's Gym, they waited for ten minutes until Chris reappeared outside of the Chargestone cave, walking forward, a Galvantula next to him   
  
"I know where all the Towers are, to which shall we head?" Chris asked,   
  
"Steel and Water" Ryan replied, looking over at him, wondering how he could know where the Towers were,   
  
"Steel is closest, Water is near Humilau City" Chris told them,   
  
"How did you find out?" Damien asked, looking over at them,

  
"I have a contact who is here for their own reasons, they told me where to find each Master" Chris smirked,   
  
"Who?" Ty asked,   
  
"That is private" Chris replied as they began to walk, ready to head to the steel Masters tower….

* * *

  
  
**(The Most Ancient Hall of Origins)**   
  
The Three Children walked forward, each in human form, they had these powers to turn into it to witness the world through Mortal eyes, every Patriach did…   
  
They approached their Mother swiftly and bowed,   
  
"I bring news, oh Mother of us all" a deep blue robed man told them, his eyes were like clocks and his skin was steel grey,   
  
"What news Dialga?" Arceus asked, in human form too, she was in a long flowing white and gold dress with pure blonde hair and brilliant white eyes that held the light of all creation, his hair was steel grey.   
  
"Archaos has returned" Another one told her, he was wearing a pink and white robe and had eyes that sparkled of all the stars of space, his hair was as purple as lavender.   
  
"Are you sure Palkia?" Arceus asked,   
  
"Indeed, some of your… children have battled with him" the third figure told her, he was in robes of deepest purple and gold, he had eyes as black as night and hair that flowed down,   
  
"Giritina, be respectful to the mother!" Dialga growled at him and Giritina ignored his brother,   
  
"So my Brother returns from the shadowy corner of existence I sent him to, I must disguss what to do with the Patriarch's" Arceus told them, "I want you to bring them to m….."

  
Before Arceus could finish she nearly collapsed, Dialga and Palkia rushed forward before three children appeared behind them, on with Pink hair, another with blue and the third had yellow hair,   
  
"Mother!" Azelf, Uxie and Mespirit called together, rushing forward,   
  
"His power is growing, my children must fight him, but we shall hold him… but a death draws near, and whoever it shall be, I shall take unto me and give a place in Paradise" Arceus told the six of them, "And it is one who travels with them now"

* * *

  
  
**Dun…. Dun…. DUN! **  
  
**A Death draws near… but who could it be? **


	11. Steel as Strong as Will

**Back again…. Have another chapter on me! **

* * *

  
  
**Chapter Eleven: Steel as Strong as Will**

* * *

  
  
The Group had been walking for an hour before they arrived at the mansion of steel, they walked inside the grounds and were instantly confronted,   
  
"No-one sees the Master of Steel until they have mastered our Challenge!" The trainers told the Masters who sighed and withdrew a Pokeball each,   
  
"Charizard!"   
  
"Eelektross!"   
  
"Skarmory!"   
  
"Togekiss!"   
  
"Gallade!"   
  
"Dragonite!"   
  
"Tyranitar!"   
  
"Hitmonchan!"   
  
The Masters sent forth their Pokemon which stood/floated/flew there, as several Forretress, Steelix, Scizor, Skarmory, Mawile, Aggon, Metagross, Bastiodon, Wormadam, Bronzong, Lucario, Magnezone, Probopass, Excadrill, Escavalier, Ferrothorn, Klinklang, Bisharp, Durant and an Empoleon rushed towards them,   
  
"Charizard us Fire Blast!" PC Called   
  
"Eelektross, use Flamethrower!" Chris smirked   
  
"Skarmory, use Night Slash!" Ty added,   
  
"Togekiss, use Aura Sphere!" Pierce called,   
  
"Gallade, close combat!" Billie smiled   
  
"Dragonite, use Outrage!" Damien roared,   
  
"Tyranitar, use Earthquake!" Ryan said,   
  
"Hitmonchan use Fire Punch!" Jesse called   
  
As their Pokemon rushed forward or launched their attacks the steel trainers eyes went wide as within five minutes all their Pokemon had fainted, they looked in shock at the Masters and let them pass by,   
  
They walked into the hall and found the main room, there was a throne, but to the side of it was another chair, with another figure in it,   
  
"Who dares enter the halls of my family's home?" A Booming voice asked,   
  
"We do, Masters of Kanto, Johto and Hoenn request an audience" Jesse called out and they all waited,   
  
"Then you may approach, fellow Masters" The same voice replied and they walked forward, until they were standing in front of the Steel grey throne, "I Am Rowan, Steel Master of Unova"   
  
"And your guest?" Pierce asked looking over at him,   
  
"I am Sam, Grass-Master of Sinnoh" Sam replied,   
  
"So this is where you vanished off to!" Ryan walked forward and growled, looking up at the other Master,   
  
"Ryan, Dark Master of Johto? What are you doing in Unova?" Sam asked,   
  
"There is a great darkness in the land, I am assisting to remove it" Ryan replied, looking over at him.   
  
"Is this why you enter my hall?" Rowan asked,   
  
"It is, the threat is so great we need to rally the greatest Masters in the world, we request both your aids for this purpose" Damien told them looking around,   
  
"So this is why the Grass tower of Sinnoh is rumoured to be abandoned, or close to it!" PC Smirked looking up at the two,   
  
"I Shall join you, but only if you can beat the both of us in a double battle, two of you against the two of us" Rowan chuckled,   
  
"I Shall be one of them, my team hasn't battled anyone in months" Chris chuckled as he withdrew a Pokeball,   
  
"I'll join you" Damien stepped forward,   
  
"Fine with us!" Rowan and Sam smiled as they walked forward, "3 And 3 on 3 and 3!"   
  
"Rotom!" Chris called and a Rotom (Heat form) appeared next to him,   
  
"Flygon, time for a fight!" Damien called out, as his Flygon appeared,   
  
"Metagross, time to rock!" Rowan told his Pokemon as it appeared,   
  
"Lilligant Your up!" Sam told them,   
  
"Looks like quite a battle!" Ty smiled as she watched looking excited,   
  
"Rotom, use trick on Metagross!" Chris told his Pokemon,   
  
"Flygon use Aerial Ace On Lilligant!" Damien scowled at his ally not using a battle move,   
  
Flygon flew forward and then slashed around, knocking Lilligant backwards but it leapt up again,   
  
"Metagross, use Strength on that Rotom!" Rowan ordered,   
  
"Lilligant use Petal Dance on Flygon!" Sam called and the two Pokemon sent off their attacks, blasting into the two opposing Pokemon,   
  
"Rotom, teach them all a lesson in power, Maximum Overheat!" Chris called and Rotom rushed forward floating between Metagross and Lilligant before releasing two over heats against both the Pokemon, knocking them down before Rotom was once more hit by Strength and was defeated.   
  
"Flygon, Outrage!" Damien called as the Dragon leapt into battle and slammed into the two Pokemon, defeating Lilligant but Metagross held firm,   
  
"Return Rotom, you did well!" Chris told his fallen Pokemon placing it away, "Now face my Galvantula!"   
  
"Lilligant, nice work, now make way for Venusaur!" Sam called out,   
  
"Galvantula, use Agility!" Chris smirked and Damien growled much like his Dragon's,   
  
"If your not going actually attack, you might as well back out!" Damien scowled,   
  
"Battling isn't just about attacking Dragon-Brain, you need some tactic involved in it" Chris told him,   
  
"Continue with your Outrage!" Damien ordered as he continued to glare at Chris.   
  
"Venusaur, hit Flygon with your ultimate attack, FRENZY PLANT!" Sam called,   
  
"Metagross, use Zen Headbutt on Flygon!" Rowan ordered,   
  
With that the two attacks hit into Flygon and blasted it out of the sky.   
  
"Return!" Damien scowled, "Go Ampharos!"   
  
"That's a weird looking Ampharos!" Rowan said wide-eyed,   
  
"Plasma did some experiments on it, and turned it into this, Part Dragon type!" Damien smiled, "Now Use Dragon pulse on Metagross!"   
  
With that swift attack Metagross was blasted back and defeated,   
  
"Galvantula, use Bug Buzz on Venusaur!" Chris added before his Oppoent could act and it was defeated as swiftly as it had appeared,   
  
"Return!" Both trainers frowned,   
  
"Go Celebi!" Sam smirked,   
  
"Go Empoleon!" Rowan added,   
  
"Galvantula, use Electro Ball on Empoleon!" Chris called and the attack slammed into Empoleon which was blasted against a wall before it was defeated,   
  
"Ampharos use Signal Beam on Celebi!" Damien called out, and the attack into Celebi, before it rebuffed it,   
  
"Celebi, use Psychic on Ampharos!" Sam ordered, as that attack hit into the Mega Pokemon, and came close to defeating it,   
  
"No Way!" Rowan growled, "You will soon face my Ancient Family Guardian, GO REGISTEEL!"   
  
"Galvantula use Bug Buzz on Celebi!" Chris ordered and it was knocked backwards again,   
  
"Ampharos, use Signal beam on Celebi!" Damien called and the final 4x weakness attack defeated it,   
  
"Registeel use Iron Head on Galvantula!" Rowan called as it rushed forward and slammed its head into the Bug its pure might defeating the spider,   
  
"Return Galvantula!" Chris smiled, "Come forth, Eelektross!"   
  
"Ampharos, use Thunderbolt!" Damien called,   
  
"Eelektross use Flamethrower!" Chris called, and the combonation of the two attacks and raw power of their users sent Registeel flying backards,   
  
"Stop! You win… this will just destroy my house if we contine!" Rowan growled, "I'll come with you"   
  
"So will I" Sam nodded, "So who are we facing?"   
  
"Archaos" Pierce told them and their eyes went wide,   
  
"The Myth?" Rowan asked,   
  
"Not just a myth, he's real" Billie told them and they nodded,   
  
"so, What's next?" Sam asked, looking around.   
  
"We head for the Water Tower of Unova and then figure out a way to get into the Hall Of Origins, that's where I reckon Archaos is heading" Ryan told them,   
  
"I think I know how to get there, just not where to get in" Pierce smiled as he pulled out a flute and showed it to them, "The Azure Flute, something that Arceus herself gifted unto the world in order to for the most pure of heart to reach her"   
  
"well everyone knows that the world is weakest in Sinnoh, especially where Dialga and Palkia have clashed" Sam told them,   
  
"So we need to get to Mt. Coronet" PC Replied,   
  
"Indeed, now we need to be quick!" Ty added as they rushed out of the room, each carrying their Arceusian Articfacts, knowing that Time was growing short before they would have to face Archaos again…. 

* * *

  
**Scene!**


	12. Around the Campfire

**Back! Could I delay the battle anymore? Oh Yes I can! **

* * *

  
  
**Chapter Twelve: Around the Campfire**

* * *

  
  
The team of Masters walked for hours until It grew dark, they found a small clearing and lit a small camp fire, each of them sitting around it,   
  
"So where did you all find your Artefact?" Billie asked,   
  
"Mine was in Mt. Ember, had to get close to the Magma to get it" PC replied,   
  
"Mine was in the middle of a great storm atop a Mountain, can't remember its name but I had to dodge all the lightning that crashed around the me" Chris told them from a nearby tree where he had taken perch,   
  
"I found my dangerously close to Darkrai on Newmoon Island" Ryan replied,   
  
"I Found Mine floating above the ocean, a mile up… we had to fly higher than anyone should have, but I have flown higher" Ty smirked,   
  
"Mine was deep in the ground, surrounded by rock, I had to dig miles down to find it, but It just kept calling to me" Rowan told them, leaning backwards.   
  
"Mine was in a Dragonite Nest site, I had to fight two dozen of them to get it" Damien replied,   
  
"I located mine deep in a patch of ancient grass, each space had a guardian but I managed to defeat them and took the plate for my own" Sam laughed,   
  
"Mine was in Iron Island, surrounded by fighting types, with Lucario by my side I won the day and defeated them all" Jesse smirked,

  
"Well I found mine in an ancient ruin, said to be Arceus' Flute I held onto it, escpecially as some Galactic types came looking for it" Pierce replied,   
  
"Team Galactic? I hate them" Ryan growled,   
  
"What they ever do to you?" Sam asked, "I was the one who had to aid in fighting them!"   
  
"My Brother" Ryan scowled, "He was once a gifted trainer, one many people looked up to, then he turned bad, joined Team Rocket, but when Red and later Ethan dissolved it, he faced my rage, I bested him and he fled, to Sinnoh."   
  
"So he joined Team Galactic?" Pc asked,   
  
"No" Ryan frowned, "He founded Team Galactic…"   
  
"So your brother was…?" Sam asked,   
  
"That's right, my Brother was Cyrus, Leader of Team Galactic" Ryan continued to frown,   
  
"Could be worse, my Mother was Murdered" Pierce frowned, everyone looked sad but Chris least of all,   
  
"Think your childhood was worse?" Sam asked looking over at him,   
  
"It was" Chris growled looking over at them,   
  
"Prove it!" Rowan smirked,   
  
"Fine, my Mother was a drunkard and I kept having to go to the hospital because of my abusive Father" Chris started, "Then we went on Holiday when I was five, they abandoned me in Lavender Town, taking my older brother with them, I waited for three weeks, living in an alley!"   
  
"How did you survive?" Billie asked,   
  
"A Terrible storm hit and I came close to dying, but my Guardian found me, taking me away to his home, raising me among Electrical Pokémon, teaching me to master the raw power that dwelt inside me" Chris frowned   
  
"So who is your Guardian?" Rowan asked,   
  
"I swore never to reveal it except in Battle, and only if I am down to him and only him" Chris replied,   
  
"Well my parents abandoned me too" Rowan frowned, "Haven't seen them in 8 Years"   
  
"Ouch" Ryan frowned as they continued to chat, ignoring the fact that it was growing later and later, until just after 2am, then they all bedded down and slept, ready for the final battle that the next few days would bring…

* * *

  
  
**(The Most Ancient Hall of Origin)**   
  
Upon this day, there were more than just the six inhabitancy of the hall present to discuss matters with Arceus,   
  
Lugia, Ho-Oh, Mewtwo and Cresselia had arrived to speak with her, each in their Human form's   
  
Lugia was tall and graceful, he wore robes of deepest blue with white thread which matched his White hair and Deep blue eyes,   
  
Ho-Oh too was tall and graceful, her robes were the shades of the rainbow, matching her changing hair colour along with her eyes,   
  
Mewtwo was short and wore a long pink robe flowing behind him, he had pink hair and pink eyes he looked like a teen due to his young age,   
  
Cresselia was of medium height and had long flowing Pink hair that was tied atop her head in a neat bun, she wore a Yellow set of robes that matched her eyes,

  
"Archaos' threat grows greater many Patriarch have vanished, Darkrai, Meloetta, Entei, Suicune, Victini, Latias, Mew, Celebi, Shaymin, Registeel, Regirock, Regice, Keldeo and even my own son, Zap" Lugia told Arceus,   
  
"Many of those are with my chosen, including your son dear Lugia" Arceus replied, looking over at him,   
  
"why would Patriarch's chose to travel with Mortal's?" Mewtwo asked,   
  
"Because they have the gift" Dialga replied, "I was there at their birth, we felt it in the air when they were born"   
  
"The Gift?" Ho-Oh asked,   
  
"Part of an ancient prophecy… I take it you all know the prophecy of the Night Shroud and its keepers?" Azelf asked looking up at them, from their space of the floor, each looking like they were asleep but in reality they were spying on their Mother and the meeting,   
  
"I have heard of it" Cresselia replied,   
  
"Then you will know that the Patriarch's travel with those mentioned in that prophecy" Uxie smirked a childish smirk and looked up at them,   
  
"They have been found?" Mewtwo asked,   
  
"Indeed, your sister is with them" Palkia smirked   
  
"So what shall we do?" Lugia asked,   
  
"We should wait for Archaos to make his move then we let them face him, so maybe we should fight him along side them… but only if he doesn't get here fir….." Dialga started, but before he could finish, the pristine white hall was starting to crack,   
  
"What in the name of the Mother?" Palkia asked,   
  
"Lugia, Ho-Oh flee! He is here, warn the world below!" Arceus ordered, transforming into Pokeform,   
  
"What of Us?" Dialga asked as he guestered to Giritina, Palkia and Cresselia,   
  
"Cresselia I wish for you to hide… you must guide the fallen over when it occurs" Arceus told her and she bowed,   
  
"Yes mother" Cresselia rushed off, vanishing into the growing shadows,   
  
"As for you three, I wish you to aid me, you know that my power does not match his, but we should be able to hold him off, for now…."

* * *

  
  
**So Archaos is at Arceus' door, can the masters unite and get to the hall in time?**   
  
  
  



	13. The Unovian Water Master

**And here it is! **

* * *

  
  
**Chapter Thirteen: The Unovian Water Master**

* * *

  
  
As soon as the sun rose, the Masters broke camp, all walking at a double fast pace, knowing they were running low on time, they rushed towards the Water Tower, never breaking from their run, even when Yancy and Curtis (Local Celebrities) asked to Interview them,   
  
They walked up to the tower and inside, noticing that most of the waterfalls that should flow freely were frozen solid, they frowned and rushed forward, climbing to the top of the tower.   
  
There they saw two figures, one was the Water Master of Unova, Melissa, and the other was the Ice Master of Unova, Kane.   
  
Both Trainers had a Pokémon out, Melissa had Suicune by her side and Kane had Mamoswine.   
  
"Suicune, use Hydro Pump!" Melissa called and Suicune leapt into the air, sending a wave of Water at Mamoswine, blasting it against a wall, defeating it.   
  
"Dam!" Kane growled, returning Mamoswine, "I lost again!"   
  
"That is because your Pokémon do not trust you, I feel it when you fight with them, they do not work in sync with you" Melissa told him   
  
"Liar!" Kane growled pushing past the Masters as he left the room, Melissa then noticed them standing there,   
  
"More Challengers?" Melissa asked, "I'm afraid you cannot battle me today… My team must rest"   
  
"There is no time for rest Melissa, time grows short and we must work as one" Rowan told her, stepping forward,   
  
"Rowan, Steel Master?" Melissa asked, "Then these must be the rouge Masters I've been informed about, the Leagues are pissed at you all!"   
  
"Let them be, we're working for a higher power" PC told them,   
  
"Arceus herself" Ryan finished,   
  
"And what does Arceus want with you?" Melissa asked,   
  
"Archaos has risen and we're sworn to fight him, and using the Plates we have we shall fight for her" Billie replied,   
  
"Archaos?" Melissa asked,   
  
"Arceus' twin brother, he has her powers and even more" Pierce told her,   
  
"So what do you think our chances are?" Melissa asked,

  
"Our?" Jesse replied,   
  
"Sure, I might as well join, no-use not tweaking the leagues anymore, their already angry with me." Melissa smirked,   
  
"Our chances just increased, we should be heading to the Spear Pillar and quickly, Archaos is probably already there, if not in the hall of Origins itself" Damien replied,   
  
"Then we best get to my Helicopter" Chris nodded, and they left the room, jumping onto Ty's flying Pokémon and flying to the chopper, jumping off when they landed,   
  
"All aboard!" Damien called and they chuckled, climbing onto it as Chris started it, flying towards Sinnoh at top speed.   
  
(2 Hours Later: Spear Pillar)   
  
The Helicopter Landed and the Masters walked onto the surface,   
  
"I can't believe I'm here, I mean this is where Dialga, Palkia and Girtina clashed before being caught by Dawn" Damien breathed,   
  
"This is no time for fanboying, we need to get to the hall, Pierce, do you think you can open the stairway?" Ryan growled,   
  
"Sure" Pierce nodded and withdrew the Azure Flute placing it to his lips he started to play it, a peaceful tune and a pearly white staircase descended.   
  
The Masters took one last glance of Sinnoh before they started to rush up the stairs, arriving at a white frame, the two massive doors seemed to have been blown off it hinges, they shared a glance before walking inside, gasping at what they saw,   
  
Dialga, Palkia and Girtina were leaning against a wall, a series of injuries running the length of their form, while in the centre of the hall, Arceus did battle with Archaos, each sending forth their judgement attacks,

  
"We need to help her!" Damien called,   
  
"No!" a small voice called and they looked over to see three children looking up at them,   
  
"Who are you?" Melissa asked,   
  
"We are the three Lake Guardian's, I am Uxie" One told them,   
  
"I am Azelf" Azelf told them,   
  
"And I'm Mespirit!" Mespirit smirked,   
  
"As we were saying, you cannot help, Mother needs to fight this fight alone, if she fails, you should intervene" Azelf told them,   
  
"But, we could win this with her!" Ryan growled   
  
"Mother has said this too, but she knows that she can trust you, you must wait, your time will come, the Plates are bonded to your very blood, that is what has drawn you together, what has united you against this one foe, it is part of your destiny" Uxie replied,   
  
"I make my own destiny!" PC smirked,   
  
"You believe you do, but the Mother creates us all for our her own reasons, freedom is just the way we make her plan happen" Azelf replied,   
  
"That is why you all brought a Patriarch with you, mother never knew the amount of strength she put into you" Mespirit added,   
  
"Even adding the power of the Plates to your raw strength is great" Uxie told them as Arceus was blasted backwards,   
  
"Mother!" Azelf, Mespirit and Uxie called at once, and Archaos turned to face them and the masters,   
  
"So you made it here, and your untied together" Archaos smirked looking at them,   
  
"We made it, and more" Billie smirked,   
  
"We're united by our hatred of you!" Ty added,   
  
"Indeed you are, but are you ready to face me in all my strength's?" Archaos asked,   
  
"Well its time to find out!" Damien called,   
  
With that all the Masters withdrew their Pokéball's and threw them all in an instant all their Pokémon appeared,   
  
Meloetta, Miltank, Togekiss, Spinda, Ditto, Castform, Blaziken, Volcarona, Charizard, Entei, Chandelure, Typhlosion, Lapras, Milotic, Gyarados, Kingdra, Lanturn, Suicune, Mew, Alakazam, Espeon, Gallade, Reuniclus, Metagross, Darkrai, Sharpedo, Roark, Mandibuzz, Tyranitar, Cacturne, Lucario, Hitmonchan, Gallade, Blaziken, Keldeo, Toxicroak, Salamance, Flygon, Latios, Hydreigon, Dragonite, MegaAmpharos, Registeel, Scizor, Ferrowthorn, Manzoni, Metagross, Emploen, Eelektross, Rotom-Heat, Lanturn, Stunfisk, Galavantula, Venusaur, Celebi, Abonasnow, Serperior, Ferrowthorn, Lillian, Skarmory, Salamance, Togekiss, Shaymen, Sigilyph and Aerodacytl.   
  
"Impressive!" Archaos smirked, "But you Dark Storm are holding out!"   
  
"I take it, you're talking to Chris?" Ryan asked looking over at him,   
  
"He is" Chris frowned withdrawing a Great Ball, "Guardian, I call upon you now, please my need has never been greater!"   
  
With that he threw the Great Ball and a burst of light erupted around the hall, a Pokémon started to take form,   
  
"What is it?" PC asked,

  
"The God of Electric Pokémon, Champion of the free Pokémon of Kanto, and Master of Electric, Zapdos" Chris smirked as Zapdos took full form flying in the air,   
  
"Now we fight! TOGETHER!" All the Masters called sending their Pokémon forth to battle with Archaos…..

* * *

  
  
**And scene!**


	14. The Battle (Part 1)

**Updateness I hope you enjoy! **

* * *

  
  
**Chapter Fourteen: The Battle (Part 1)**

* * *

  
  
The Masters stood there, ready for the clash their Pokémon floated/ stood or flew next to them, waiting for the order to attack. Each had just launched off their Most Powerful attack, barely scratching Archaos, he floated in front of them smirking, Arceus had enough strength to stand while Cresselia still hid in the shadows, but healed Dialga, Palkia and Girtina enough so that they could fight if needed,   
  
"My children, take the gift I have given you, bond entirely with them" a female voice in their head told them,   
  
"Bond with the plates?" Jesse asked holding up the Fist Plate,   
  
"Let's give it a whirl!" Melissa smiled pulling out the Splash Plate,   
  
"We call to the Power within the Plates and Flute, we bond it to our own souls!" The Masters called, holding up their Plates, which started to surge with raw power, before they started to glow in the same shade as the plate itself, they started to dissolve in to the Masters making them glow too, until the plates had vanished and the glow around the masters had died down,

  
"That was foolish sister" Archaos growled looking over at the Masters who were smiling.   
  
"No it was not, for now each of them has power equal to any Patriarch Legendary or Ten Normal Legendries" Arceus smirked looking over at Archaos,   
  
"Now Go Attack him!" The Masters called, and their Legendries leapt up charging forward, Ready to fight Archaos,   
  
Chris released a Thunderstorm which crashed around him, Striking Archaos with the biggest ever bolt of Lightning anyone had ever witnessed, PC created a Tornado of Fire swept around him, burning him entirely, weakening him greatly, The Fire burned white hot, hotter than even Heatran could withstand, Melissa released a Massive Tsunami of Water flew from Suicune and Knocked Archaos into the wall, Damien summoned Great wave of pure draconic Energy surged and hit him, sending him backwards, the wave seemed to be made of passed on Dragon souls itself, Ryan called forth wave of the ultimate Darkness was sent forth from all the shadows waking Archaos multiple times, Billie sent of a wave of mental attacks from inside Archaos' Mind started striking at him, he called out in pain as the power threated to overcome him. Sam created Wave of Solar energy struck at him, blasting him backwards, into a wall before he once more climbed up. Ty Summoned a tornado appeared and wished him around, knocking him into every wall, Pierce sent forth a sphere of Hyperbeam's launched into Archaos, knocking away Archaos' Plates, knocking them towards Arceus. A Great Steel wall closed in on Archaos from Rowan, knocking him down to the ground, weakened by the Masters attacks.   
  
"Remarkable, to be able to use the powers of the Plates so well already, it seems you are the true Masters, My sister chose well, but no I summon my own Armada… Come forth Lord of Destruction, Yveltal!" Archaos yelled and a massive Wyvern in the shape of a Red Y appeared,   
  
"No! My Children, create something to best his destruction!" Arceus called   
  
The Masters shard a glance, noticing how their eye colours had changed to match that of their Plates,   
  
"In the Beginning, the Mother created life, now we do the same, Region VI, we create your Legend! Rise Xerneas!" The Masters pushed their powers together and a blinding light burst forth, a beautiful Stag appeared and landed in front of them,   
  
"What did we just do?" Damien asked looking up at the stag,

  
"You have created the eighteenth type… sending it across time itself, such power is remarkable!" Dialga told them,   
  
"The Fairy Type…. Immune to our Draconic influence And powerful against them… the most powerful type ever created!" Palkia smirked looking at them,   
  
"We created the Fairy Type?" Damien asked, looking angry,   
  
"Indeed, and two Patriarch's" Azelf smiled looking up at them,   
  
"Fairies Light won't be powerful enough to beat Yveltal, quickly create the trio's powerhouse!" Girtina called and the Masters nodded again,   
  
"Once More with the Mothers blessing we give life, creating it from where there was none, Region VI, meet your third Legend! Rise up now, Zygarde!" The Masters smiled and another Pokémon appeared, it seemed to be of a light green colour,   
  
"Zygarde is Ground/Dragon….. Impressive, never before has there been another Legendary of this mix, much like Xerneas and Yveltal" Uxie smirked looking at it,   
  
"Xerneas, giver of life, I wish you to join Zygarde to fight Yveltal!" Billie called and the Stag and Snail nodded charged forth attacking the Wyvern.   
  
"Now that he's dealt with, go on guys show him your true inner power!" Each of the Masters smiled and the Pokémon leapt forward, each sending off the most powerful attack they knew: Outrage, Dark Pulse, Psychic, Fire Blast, Hydro Pump, Thunder, Solar Beam, Iron Head, Secret Sword, Relic Song and Brave Bird.   
  
Each slammed into Archaos, knocking it backwards again, while Yveltal was being easily handled by Xerneas and Zygarde.   
  
"Enough of this! I will end this battle now, your many Pokémon and Patriarch's won't save you now, I won't spare you, nor shall my Judgement!" Archaos growled, creating a wave of darkness blasting them towards each of the Masters, they felt the Plates raw power within them grow, pulsing into an attack, sent forth to block the Judgement.

  
Though one wasn't nearly strong enough.   
  
It slammed into the Master.   
  
It slammed the Master into a wall,   
  
They collapsed down, their Pokéball's cracked and all but their Patriarch fled, as the Master passed on…. Their Plate crashed down next to them and they lay their motionless…. Never to move again…..

* * *

  
  
**Ha! The Master is dead, but who could it be? Find out next time! **


	15. The Battle (Part 2)

**Here it is, the Battle continues! **

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen: The Battle (Part Two) **

* * *

  
  
Ty Lay there, her body unmoving, Billie rushed over and picked up her Body,   
  
"No!" Billie called, "Ty, don't let it be true!"   
  
"Billie, please, we must fight against Archaos, then we try and help her!" Ryan grabbed her arm and picked her up she looked over at him and nodded,   
  
"Very well Ryan, I shall help as much as I can!" Billie nodded, watching as Shaymin sat next to its last Master, ready to aid the Masters if needed,   
  
"Now you have made us Mad!" Chris growled as Zapdos flew behind him,   
  
"The push has been made, and we're ready to rock!" Damien scowled, "Giritina, open the Portal to the Distortion world!"   
  
Giritina frowned and then nodded and a massive portal appeared infront of Arceus' throne   
  
"Lets fight!" They all called and their Pokemon rushed forward,   
  
"Roar of the Ancients!" Archaos roared and all but the Patriarchs disappeared into their Pokeball terrified of the Legendary before them,   
  
"We need to end this!" Pc called and all the Masters nodded, shouting out their most Powerful attacks "Go, Thunder, Fire Blast, Hydro Pump, Solar Beam, Hyper Beam, Iron Head, Psychic, Dark Pulse, Secret Sword and Outrage!"   
  
"Zygarde, use Earthquake!" Damien smirked,   
  
"Xerneas, Use Moon Blast!" Pierce added,   
  
With that the attacks flew towards Archaos and knocked him backwards, weakening ever so slightly,   
  
"Is that all you have to face me with? A handful of my sisters children?" Archaos Mocked,   
  
"Not quite!" Arceus smiled stepping next to the Masters followed by Dialga, Palkia and Giritina…   
  
"So you wish to have another turn facing me do you sister?" Archaos asked,   
  
"Indeed, though this time, the result is different, you see before you arrived I send for all the Patriarchs to come, and they have just arrived" Archaos hummed gently, as the Masters turned around to see more Legendaries pouring into the room,   
  
Articuno, Moltres, Mewtwo, Lugia, Ho-Oh, Raikou, Groudon, Kyogre, Rayquazza, Regice, Regirock, Jirichi, Deoxy's, Latias, Regigigus, Manaphy, Phione, Heatran, Victini, Reshiram, Zekrom, Kyureme, Cobalion, Terrakion, Virizion, Tornadus, Thundurus, Landorus and Genesect.   
  
"As you can see, my Brother, we have you outnumbered and matched all those that are worthy to be called son's and daughters of Arceus are here in this hall, everyone in this hall is more than a match for you!" Arceus called, and all the Legendries seemed to smirk,   
  
"And I shall best you all!" Archaos growled, sending off a judgement attack, aimed at the Masters,   
  
"Judgement of Time!" Arceus called as she and Dialga launched off an attack at Archaos, The two judgements clashed and exploded in the centre of the hall,   
  
"You will never best us, you foolish creature!" Giratina smirked, sending a Shadow Force attack against Archaos.   
  
"I Shall!" Archaos called a wave of darkness bursting from him,   
  
"We have a plan, but we'll need your help!" Damien told the Creation trio who nodded, "Push him back!"   
  
With that attacks went flying at Archaos, Blizzards, Fire Blasts, Psycho Boosts, Aero Blast, Sacred Fire, Thunder, Earthquake, Hydro Pump, V-Create's, Ancient Power, Psychic's, Outrages, Hyper Beams, Judgement, Roar of Time, Spectral Rend, Erruption, Fusion Flare, Fusion Bolt, Sacred Swords, Hurricane's, Seed Flare and Signal Beam.   
  
Archaos tried to fight this onslaught of attacks but kept being knocked backwards, closer and closer to the portal.   
  
"It's working, lets keep up the pressure by adding in the plate's power!" Palkia called and the Masters nodded channeling the power within into attack's, ten Aura Sphere's burst forth, but as soon as they were clear of the Legendaries they changed to look like the Masters very essence was attacking Archaos, while another wave of attacks went flying at Archaos, each hitting him and finally knocking him through the portal,   
  
"Quickly, we need to close it!" Jesse called and Arceus glowed, the portal snapped shut and silence rained in the halls,   
  
"We did it" Billie breathed,   
  
"its over!" Damien called,   
  
Arceus looked over at them, "Indeed my children, this day you have won, but there may again come a time where the threat of my brother looms over the world that is why I have a task for you"   
  
The masters shared a glance before nodding, it was not every day that the Alpha Pokemon gave you a job to do,   
  
"I wish for you to remain united, working together in harmony, living together, so, if my brother does rise again, then you will never have to travel to face him, only to come and receive my blessing" Arceus told them and they bowed,   
  
"We shall do as you command, oh mother of us all" Pierce told her and Arceus chuckled,   
  
"Indeed, rise my children" Arceus looked at them, "Trainers, I wish for you to remain here for a little while longer, my other children, please return to your homes, and your rests until you are needed again"   
  
With that all but the Masters, Arceus, Dialga, Palkia, Giratina, Cresselia, Azelf, Mespirit and Uxie left, bowing to Arceus and the Masters,   
  
"You did very well facing Archaos" Dialga informed them,   
  
"Indeed, but you lost one of your number" Cresselia told them, "I shall personally carry her to paradise"   
  
"Can't you revive her?" Billie asked looking up at Arceus,   
  
"If it were her fate to be revived then yes I would, however it is her fate to have fallen this day, and even I am bound by it" Arceus replied,   
  
"So what your saying is She needed to die?" Billie asked,   
  
"Indeed, we knew one of you would perish in this quest, but we knew it was for the greater good" Palkia told them and they looked over,   
  
"Where are we going to live then? None of our towers could possibly hold all of us and all our Pokemon" Ryan asked looking at the legends before him,   
  
"I shall create a building in the region your people call Orre, there you will stay until called upon" Dialga told them,   
  
"Myself and Giratina will aid in this cause" Palkia nodded,   
  
"Thank you" The Masters bowed,   
  
"Now My children, your world awaits, we shall see you again, Plate-Masters" Arceus smiled as the staircase appeared, the Masters bowed again and left the room, appearing at the Spear Pillar, each ready for their next adventure to the Orre region, before a voice broke them out of their thoughts,   
  
"There they are! You are all under arrest in the names of the Leagues!"

* * *

  
  
**Scene! **


	16. The Final Trial

**Backness for the final Update! **

* * *

  
  
**Chapter Sixteen: The Final Trial**

* * *

  
  
It had been a week since the Great Battle in the Hall and the Masters had spent that week in a large Prison cage, being guarded 24/7.   
  
They Had put up a fight when someone had tried to take away their patriarch's but been allowed to keep them if they agreed to go silently and not speak to the press. They knew that the papers had reported on Ten Masters being arrested for Crimes undisclosed.

  
Today was their trail, each of them was tried as a group, they knew why they'd been arrested, each Master had to act only under orders from the League to which they were sworn, and they'd acted without them, and worse than that, they were being charged with the death of Ty.   
  
They walked into the courtroom and Billie looked to the back of the room and smirked, sitting there was none other than her old protégée and ex-champion of Sinnoh, Cynthia.   
  
Billie wasn't the only one with a smirk, Chris, Damien, Ryan and PC had all noticed ex-champions or legendary trainers at the back of the room, Red, Blue and Leaf were sitting in a corner, with Ethan, Brendan and May nearby, while Dawn and Lucas were nearby to Cynthia.. Hilda and Herbert were with Nate and N over the other side of the hall.   
  
Also in the room was Lance, Steven, Alder and Iris along with some friends and 'Character Witnesses' of theirs: Melody, Misty, Bill, Samuel Oak, Bianca and a few hooded people they didn't even know.   
  
"This Court will now be called into session, I am Head prosecutor of this Hoenn Court, Wallace, former Champion" Wallace spoke looking down at them all, "You are the accused, Name yourselves"   
  
"I Am Billie, Psychic Master of Hoenn"   
  
"I Am Damien, Dragon Master of Hoenn"   
  
"I Am Jesse, Fighting Master of Hoenn"   
  
"I Am Pierce, Normal Master of Hoenn"   
  
"I Am Ryan, Dark Master of Johto"   
  
"I Am PC, Flame Master of Johto"   
  
"I Am Chris, Electric Master of Kanto"   
  
"I Am Sam, Grass Master of Sinnoh"

  
"I Am Rowan, Steel Master of Unova"   
  
"I Am Melissa, Water Master of Unova"   
  
"Do you accept the charges against you?" Wallace asked,   
  
"We do" The Masters said together,   
  
"Do you plead innocent or guilty of charge one: Death of Pokemon Master Ty, Flight Master of Johto?" Wallace asked,   
  
"Innocent" They all replied,   
  
"How do you plead to Charge Two: Disobeying orders of your Masters?" Wallace asked,   
  
"Innocent, we were acting upon another authority, a higher authority" Billie replied,   
  
"A Higher authority? There is no higher authority than the Leagues of Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova and Kalos!" Wallace scowled,   
  
"What of Arceus, God of all Pokémon?" Ryan asked,   
  
"What does Arceus have to do with this?" Wallace asked,   
  
"We were acting upon Arceus' orders, facing against her brother, the god of destruction!" Chris replied,   
  
"Arceus has no brother!" Wallace called,   
  
"To dispute that we call our friend, Samuel Oak!" Pc replied and Prof. Oak walked inside the room, standing in front of Wallace,

  
"What do you know of Arceus' brother?" Wallace asked him,   
  
"I have heard only myths and Legends of him, Archaos, someone who nearly destroyed the world when it was first being born" Oak told him,   
  
"You say that you faced someone who is only in Myths and Legends?" Wallace asked,   
  
"Mew was not but Legend until Red, Champion of Kanto registered it into his Pokédex" Chris replied,   
  
"That is a proven Pokémon!" Wallace scowled,   
  
"And Archaos is too!" Damien called,   
  
"Be silent!" Wallace scowled, "Prof. Oak, you may sit"   
  
With that Oak turned, nodded to the Masters and sat down with the others.   
  
"You wasted my time with that, and I don't like my Time wasted" Wallace growled,   
  
"Fine, then you want to end this trial now, we did nothing wrong" Jesse smirked and Wallace scowled,   
  
"That is not an option, now if you're so keen on ending your trail then I shall end it now!" Wallace started to smirk, there were calls of outrage from the back bench as Cynthia started to curse Wallace very loudly, causing two of the Masters to smirk,   
  
"You have been found guilty of both charges, and not only are you stripped of your rank as Pokemon Master, but you are also banished from all regions under the rule of the Leagues, Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh and Unova!" Wallace raised his gavel and then prepared to slammed it down,   
  
"STOP!" A voice called and the Masters shared a glance before turning to face a figure walking out of the crowds towards them, they could hardly believe she was here, they kneeled as she passed and looked up, she was trailed by three other figures

  
"And by what Arceusian authority do you intervene in this court?" Wallace asked looking at them, and one of the figures growled,   
  
"Know who you are speaking to Mortal" One of the figures growled and Damien smiled, he knew that voice even though he hadn't heard it much, he also knew that they must be in Human form to take as much attention away from them at all.   
  
"Rise Children, you have no need to bow before me" The Main figure smiled and the Plate-Masters nodded, rising at once, looking at Arceus, "We came when you needed us, as par our silent agreement"   
  
"Thank you" Pierce nodded,   
  
"It was no trouble, of all my Mortal children, I do believe you are my favourite, I doubt I should have favourites, but I do" Arceus smiled in a motherly way and all the Plate-Masters nodded,   
  
"Now why in the name of the Mother are you accusing these mortals of the deeds of the dark one?" Palkia asked looking over at them,   
  
"You haven't told me your names!" Wallace shouted looking at them,   
  
"I am the Master of time, Dialga!"   
  
"I am the Master of Space, Palkia!"   
  
"I am the Lord of Anti-matter, Giratina"   
  
"And I am the Mother off all, Arceus"   
  
"You are not them!" Wallace smirked, and the four of them looked over, Arceus instantly transformed into her Pokémon form, and walked forward,   
  
"NOW YOU SEE!" Arceus boomed, and Wallace began to cower, as she turned back into human form,   
  
"I Have seen everything that you know, I know you were deeply in love with Ty, which is why you were so keen to prosecute them, and that you once wanted to be a water master yourself, but failed in the trails and had to become a Gym leader until Steven Stone stood aside, which is when you took the title of Champion for yourself" Arceus spoke deeply and calmly.   
  
"W-w-w-what are you talking about?" Wallace asked,   
  
"I think we all see what is happening here" Cynthia appeared beside Arceus, "Wallace is not allowing a fair trail, and as former Sinnoh Champion, I move to remove all charges!"   
  
"Kanto Agrees!" Blue called,   
  
"Johto Agrees!" Ethan smirked,   
  
"Hoenn agrees!" Brendan nodded,   
  
"Unova too!" Iris Smiled,   
  
"As does Kalos!" Another voice nodded and they turned to see a female standing there, Diantha Champion of Kalos.   
  
"Then the charges are dropped, you are all free!" Cynthia smiled,   
  
"Thank you, Cynthia" Billie smirked and then they all rushed off, deciding to see the building that would become their new home…..

* * *

  
  
**And I have a feeling this is the final chapter, so I'll mark as complete, have no fear, spin-offs and further stories will appear…. At some point! **


End file.
